Accalia's Peace: A Wolverine Story
by Jenrocks4ever
Summary: Running from a troubled past in a story about searching for peace and finally meeting true matches, feral meets feral in a dance of passion, suspence, dark desires. Rated M for juicy awesomeness! pls rvw and pass on!
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer's Note:

The X-men characters are all Marvel creations. I claim no ownership over any characters except for Kaylee Ackerman, excluding her mutant power, which I attribute ownership to various artists, such as Stephanie Meyers. All characters are fictions, none being based on a real person. The events portrayed in this document are also all fictions, none being based on real events.

Reviews= extremely happy and grateful author (fyi please review)

Accalia's Peace

Character Info

Name: Kaylee Ackerman

Code Name: Accalia (she-wolf in latin)

Height: 5'8"

Date of Birth: 18 June, 1984

Appearance: Tall and lean, forest green eyes, short layered red hair and blond highlights, nicely toned

History: Born in a rich family in Nova Scotia, Canada, where her abilities were stifled due to father's hate of mutants. Accepted only because of her mother's love. Her mother died when she turned 15 for unknown reasons but her father blamed her, and her father kicked her out when she turned 16. She was living in hiding and on her own in the streets while hiding from the MRD & Sinister, and she trusted no one due to abuse (blocked from her memory) and thus developed several fine tuned survival skills.

Part One

She had to warn them, Sinister had sent his marauders, and they were coming to collect more mutants for their warped experiments and she could not let them get to these people. Kaylee pushed herself harder and felt the frosty air burning in her lungs as her muscles strained to go faster. Her feet barely touched the pavement, and Kaylee could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, thumping to an unknown cadence, always faster than everyone else's. She had given herself the task of helping other mutants escape to Genosha, the proclaimed safe land; because Kaylee knew there could never truly be peace here, amongst the hate and fear. With the new regulations drawn up by Senator Kelly, how could mutants ever be accepted for who they were? At least in Genosha they could stand a chance of living a safe life. As she made it to the docks, Kaylee screamed for the mutants to run, but as the words erupted from her mouth, chaos broke loose, Sinister and his men emerged from behind the cargo containers where they had been hiding in waiting.

She desperately tried to catch her breath, as she watched in horror as the marauders started tearing family and friends apart. I guess I'm here now, she thought, may as well go kick some marauder ass! Using her senses, she allowed her instinct to guide her body's movements, letting them take the natural flow of movement she had learned in her martial art studies. She ducked as a harpoon was launched at her chest and landed a kick in the attacker's stomach, depriving of him of oxygen supply. Sensing an aggressor to her right, she swung her foot in an 180˚ arch aimed at the assailant's chest, but was swiftly blocked by the man's arm. Not to be out done, she dropped to a crouch and in a combined motion, swung her leg under his chins, knocking him flat on his ass. She then rolled and swung him over her head and sent him smashing into the cold pavement. Two down and, uh, many to go, she concluded, got to love this strength. A psychic wave was sent her way, but she felt it coming and jumped onto a nearby dumpster, avoiding its circular rays. She turned to face a spicky green haired woman.

" Honey, the woman said, if you think moves like that are going to save your pretty little behind, think again!"

She launched another wave of energy, but Kaylee jumped out of the way at the last second. Taking advantage of the woman's momentary recovery, she launched herself and placed a punch to the woman's nose. Upon hearing a satisfying crunch, Kaylee picked the howling woman up by the neck and threw her into the dumpster, where she lay unconscious. Kaylee turned her focus back to the fight only to realize she was not alone, several other mutants from what she was sure was the infamous X-Men had joined in. She watched as they worked in a synchronistic pattern, briefly wishing to be a part of their unity. She surveyed the scene and locked eyes with a shorter, muscled man who was using long razor claws to slash through his assailant's defences. As their eyes connected, she felt a pull to this strange mutant, and saw the open questioning from him, but when he made a move in her direction, Kaylee fled into the alleys she had grown up in, oblivious to a dark individual's stare.

Logan's POV

Upon arriving at the scene, Wolverine quickly assessed the situation unfolding before the team. Once again, Sinister and his marauders were preying on the innocent for their god forsaken experiments. Innocent mutants were scattering in all directions, and the marauders were using the chaos they had created to their advantage. He heard Cyclops cry out the orders to attack, and immediate sprang into movements. He extended his claws and started hacking away at Multiple Man's copies, eventually tracing the source. He knocked the mutant out with one of his large fists, dislocating the attacker's jaw.

"That's what you get for messin around with me bub." He said while leaning down beside the man.

He got back up and saw with satisfaction that his teammates were quickly dissipating the remaining marauders, but paused before rejoining the fight. He noticed a woman who was not part of the X-Men swiftly fighting the woman known as Vertigo. As he watched her slam Vertigo into the dumpster, he thought to himself, why have I never seen her before? The young woman turned to survey the scene, and seemed surprised to find other mutants helping out. As she turned her head, their eyes connected, and he stared in a forest of green. He felt a pull towards this woman, but immediately attributed it to curiousness. He moved in her direction, intent on asking her who she was, put she quickly fled into the dark alleys, moving rapidly out of sight. He jogged over to where she had stood and smelt the air. A subtle, but distinct smell of sandalwood and jasmine, mixed with the smell of deep woods hit him, and he knew that he would never be able to forget that smell. Gambit, a fellow X-Men joined his side.

"So, you gonna tell Gambit what you be doin' standin round while the rest o' us be workin' our derieres off?" He questioned.

"None of your damn business Gumbo, now let's get back to the rest of the team and get the hell out of here, I need a beer." Logan replied.

Part 2

Kaylee finally came to a stop a couple blocks later, after realizing that is was not normal to see a woman running around in the dark for such a long time. She lowered her pace to a brisk walk, but continued to scan for pursuers. Experience had taught her that in order to survive, you had to be constantly alert, and the law of the fittest was a rule in the streets. Her old friend, Slim Jim, had taken her in when she first arrived in the city as a gangly 18 with little experience in the rules of the street. She spent several years working alongside him as a team. It was them against the world, as he had told her then. But nothing good ever stayed the same, and soon the hard and poor lifestyle had gotten to Slim. To avoid feeling the pain of a past he had never shared with her, he began to drink, and then do cocaine, and the friend she had started to know as her brother was taken away from her. To avoid falling into the same trap, she had fled the dangerous environment and started relying solely on her own abilities to survive. The last she had heard of him was that he had gotten involved with working for Genosha's ruler, ..... trafficking stolen weapons to feed his addictions.

Stop it, she scolded herself, there is no point in thinking of the past, only where you are now matters. She turned the corner and keyed into a small dingy apartment complex. The heavy wood door felt weightless to her, but she knew that the hinges were rusty, and an average person would have difficulty opening it. She sprang up a narrow flight of stairs, taking the steps four by four, and her feet making no noise as they hit the ground. As soon as she entered the corridor, her senses told her something was wrong. A strange smell, different from the usual mouldy dust filled air lingered, the scent fresh. She silently pattered down the hallway and paused outside her doorway. The smell was the strongest here, but she was not afraid and her instinct urged her to defend what was hers. Using the element of surprise, she rapidly opened the door only to find the tiny apartment destroyed. At a glance, all her furniture had been slashed, lamps lay shattered on the ground and the floor was deeply gouged, as though something, or someone, had ran their claws through it. From her position, she could see into the kitchen, the refrigerator door was ajar, and what few items that were in there were smeared on the floor. Cupboards hang open but most had been ripped off their hinges. She did not bother turning the light on, her night vision was excellent, and she could clearly see the destruction laid out before her. She made her way towards the bedroom, where the scent was the strongest. As she passed through the door, a large and tall figure rushed at her, pinning her to the ground.

"Been waiting for you love", rasped the voice, "seems like Sinister has got his eye set on you. And you're going to come with Sabretooth to meet him, humm." He ran a clawed nail down the back of her neck, and she could feel his heavy breath in her ear.

She shuddered with repulsion, which quickly turned into shakes that raked all down her body, fuelled by internal rage. She knew what was about to happen, but instead of pushing it back, she urged it on. The rage and bitterness erupted, and she tore from her skin, sending Sabretooth crashing through the wall. She shook herself off, and rose to her full height, she had found her true form; a giant grey wolf stood in her place, muscle tight and ready, teeth bared and clenched as a growl ripped through its throat. Sabretooth strolled through the new hole in the wall, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing the massive wolf in the room. His cockiness momentarily off balance was quickly recovered, and a smirk replaced the look of surprise on his face.

"Well, looks like there was a reason why Sinister wanted you after all," he remarked, "let's play pup, and I'll show you what it means to be wild!"

Accalia let a snarl rip from her body, and tensed up her muscle in anticipation, as she moved into a crouch, ready to spring at Sabretooth's throat. She met his eye, even at a crouched position she was still a little taller than him, and saw the open mockery, which ignited the fury ragging within the animal. She launched herself at him at the same moment that he moved in her direction, and through the wolf's eyes they seemed to almost move in slow motion. As they slammed together, she felt claws sink through her thick fur, slicing through her skin. Not to be deterred, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder, tearing through the muscles and tissues. She could feel the warm blood tricking down her muzzle, the taste of it fuelling the wolf on. They moved together in a gruesome dance, each locked to the other. However, when his claws went for her neck, she loosened her grip on his shredded shoulder to avoid the attack. This time, when their eyes met, she saw hatred in Sabretooth's eye and another animal expression not to far from her own. Seeing her own reflection in his eye, she saw the savage hunger that she had grown to fear in herself. She knew that if she continued, she may loose control of herself, and with a staggering leap, she crashed through the old window pane, glass shattering into crystal shards that were too small to pierce through her fur. Landing on the ground, she heard Sabretooth laughing hysterically, as if he was experiencing an incredible adrenaline surge that made the whole situation hilarious. Maybe it was, another part of her suggested, and she turned around to show him a wolfish grin that would have stopped anyone dead in their tracks, but he knew it meant another time. She turned back around and launched herself into the dark abyss of the city, heading north to the city's exterior borders.

Part 3

Accalia cooled herself down just enough, after running a through the city, to transform back into Kaylee. In a dark alleyway, Kaylee inspected herself for damage, but her wounds had already started healing, the long gashes on her side closing up nicely. Next, she made sure that her clothes had all morphed back to the right order, right boot on right foot, check, and so forth. She picked up some snow to clean the blood off her face, her hot skin protected from the bitter cold. There, she thought, that should be good enough to blend in with the riff raff. She casually strolled out of the alley so that no one would find it unusual that she was there, her leather boots crunching on the crisp snow, and headed towards a little run down bar called the The Royal Mile, a place she had not visited in a few years. She did not know what she was looking for, but she did not really have anywhere else to go. One beer won't hurt me, she reasoned, and after what I've been through, I bloody well deserve one.

As she stepped through the small doorway, the usual ruckus of music, drunken individuals and the sound of the pool cues hitting balls greeted her. The warm air was thick with the smell of wood burning, alcohol and old perfume, a welcoming smell in its own. She sauntered over to the wooden bar and sat on one of the old red bar stools and called the bar tender over.

" Hey Kay, haven't seen you in these parts in a while, where you been?" the old bartender asked.

"Oh, you know, 'round the block. Just been busy and stuff I guess..."

" Ha ha, I see you haven't changed much, vague as ever. So I 'magine you want to usual then?" he said while barking out a laugh.

" Ya, that would be fine Joe, and just leave it in the bottle this time, don't think you've had a clean glass here since your wife left."

Joe gave her a toothless grin and grabbed a bottle of Alexander Keith out of the dingy fridge. At least its cold, she thought, can't beat that. She took a long drink and then put the bottle down on the scrapped counter.

"You know that stuff will kill you." A familiar voice remarked.

"Slim! Wow, I haven't seen you in forever, last I heard you were working in weaponry." Kaylee walked over to the pool table where her old friend was playing and gave the big man a hug.

He gave an awkward laugh, "Ya, that's a polite way of putting it Kay, things haven't been that nice for a while. There's a war comin' my friend, and I don't know what side is right anymore. The weapons we've been collecting aren't bein' used to defend no more, and every day I see innocents on both sides getting caught in the cross fire. I can't remember what I was doin this for, been thinkin of retirin', goin' out west somewhere, you could come if you wanted..."

"Well Slim, you know you were never really in it to help, you needed the money for the booze among other things. I never held it against you, you know. I knew it was your way of dealin', 'sides, we were too close for grudges. I can't come out west with ya, I'm helpin out here, and I know it ain't much, but I have to do something."

"You know, you always were the strongest one Kay. You don't have anything to prove or atone," he said gently, "You deserve peace like the rest of them."

"I know Slim, but if I didn't help, maybe others would follow suit. As for peace, I wasn't meant to be part of it, from square one. So, instead of mopin' around, let's shoot some pool, unless you're afraid of loosing again!"

"You're on, and this time I will win, been practicin' you know."

The pair took over a well used pool table, taking turns poking fun at each other until Kay grew serious again. Sensing she was worried about something, Slim Jim asked her what was really going on. She explained about the fight at the docks, finding the apartment trashes and being attacked by Sabretooth while mounting concern appeared on Slim's face.

" Kay! What didn't you tell me bout this sooner? Sabretooth is a messed up bloke, and if Sinister has turned his attention to you friend, you had best just leave this city. He is known for always gettin' what he wants, and now that you escaped Sabretooth, he will be after you, just for the pleasure of takin you down."

"I'm not going to run Slim, you know me better than that. Sinister can go to hell if he thinks he can tame me, and as for Sabretooth, well, he doesn't concern me either. I'm a big girl Slim, been looking after myself for a long time now, don't worry. What you should worry 'bout is your rep., 'cause I just kicked your ass again."

" Now wait a minute, that's not possible, been practicing of late! I want a rematch!"

Just then, the door flew open and the man Kaylee had seen with the X-Men entered. He walked over to the bar where Joe handed him a glass of French whiskey. He took it and downed it in one shot, letting go a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks bub, been lookin forward to this all day" he grumbled.

He turned around, and Kaylee tried to move out of his vision, but he saw her and headed her way. Slim Jim moved in between the two, sensing Kaylee's apprehension.

"What do you want short stuff?" Slim demanded.

"None of your goddamn business big guy, so step out of the way." He growled back.

"It's ok Slim, let him go through, I can look after myself, now how many times do I have to say it?" Kaylee gently scolded.

"Ok Kay, I know, I'm sorry. If you're sure," he gave the new comer a warning glance, "I've got to head out, but look me up if you change your mind about goin' west, alright?"

"I will Slim, but don't hold your breath, you know where I stand. It was really good seeing you, I have missed old times" She gave him once last hug and watched him briskly walk out.

"Name's Logan, and I just want to talk with you kid, now stop your pacin', I ain't here to hurt ya. So you got a name to go with that attitude?"

"The name's Kaylee, and I have no interest in talking to you, _old man_. And as for attitude, you're one to be talkin', interrupting my game and strolling in here like you own the freakin' world."

Logan barked out a laugh, deciding that he liked Kaylee with her faded light blue jean, leather jacket and white tank. Normally he would have given up but something told him that this woman was different than most, so he pushed the issue.

"Saw you fightin' today, thought you might be interest in a proposition." He let his words sink in and saw a spark of curiosity flicker in her eyes.

Kaylee's first reaction was to not trust Logan, a man she knew nothing about, such as experience had taught her. But she knew he was part of the X-Men, and she had nothing to loose at this point, so she humoured him.

"I'll know if I'm interested when I hear your proposition." She replied.

"Well, I'm not one to fish around, so here the basics. The team saw the way you were fightin', and who you were fightin' for, and we, uh, we wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

To his amazement, Kaylee burst into laughter, and tears started pouring down her eyes as she bent over grasping her sides. Her laugh was infectious, and he found himself unconsciously laughing along, not having any clue as to why she was laughing.

"What the hell is so hilarious?"

Through gasps, she answered him, "You, want me, of all people, to join the X-Men. You don't even know me!"

"Then don't call it joinin', more like a test run, it's not like its set in stone kid, just try it out." He cajoled.

"I guess I don't have anything to loose at this point, so I'll give it a try. And stop calling me a kid goddamn, the name's Kaylee, or Kay if you want, pick your poison, makes no difference to me."

"All right then, lets get out of this joint then, I ain't got all night."

They made their way out of the crowded bar, Logan clearing the path for them. They had to stick closely together, much to Kay's dismay, but they made it to the door quickly enough. They crossed the street to a small parking lot on the other side. She followed Logan, starting to wonder if she had made the right choice, only to run in to him when he stopped abruptly in front of a large Harley.

"Watch where you're goin' kid, didn't know you were so clumsy." He mocked while getting on. He looked at her purposely and patted the seat behind him.

"Oh hell, you have got to be kidding me."

"Why, are you afraid of a little bike ride?" he teased.

At that she determinedly slid behind him, but was left unsure of what to hang on.

"Oh for christ's sake kid, grab on and hang on, the snow makes for a fun ride."

She put her arms around his waist, practically cringing at the contact, but grabbed on tighter when Logan gunned the bike and took off. Oh my god, she thought, I am going to die all because this crazy man doesn't know how to drive! But soon she began to feel the exhilaration of the wind flying by and the speed of the bike, and she found herself wanting to go faster. Kaylee could feel the warmth coming from Logan's back, even through his worn leather jacket, and she started feeling less worried about her decision. She placed her head on his shoulder to block some of the bitter wind and decided to enjoy the rest of the ride.

A little while later, they drove up a long dirt driveway and came to a stop in front of a beautiful old mansion. The snow covered the roof top, icicles glittered in the light of the half moon and the trees were covered with snow. As Logan turned off the motor, Kaylee absorbed the silence that followed it. It feel almost peaceful she thought wilfully, such a beautiful place, I hardly belong here.

"You planning on letting go anytime soon? Or am I going to have to call for back-up?" she heard through her reverie.

"Oh, uh ya, sure." And with that she removed her arms and went to get off the bike. She wobbled on her feet a little, but it was enough for Logan to place his hand on her shoulder.

"You goin' to be good enough to find your way in while I park this?" she turned around and once again saw the mockery in his eyes.

"Ya, don't worry 'bout it, I can find my way, always have before."

She started walking up the entrance way as he drove towards to garage on the other side of the building. Seeing a plaque on the side of the door, she paused long enough to read it. It read:

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning

_Mutatis mutandis_

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center

Huh, she thought, higher learning, hey? This should be interesting, I heard about his place, supposed to be like some kind of training facility for mutants. She silently opened the polished wood door

and went inside. Already waiting for her was a tall man wearing a long brown cloak and fiddling with some cards. His long hair gleamed in the dim light and he flashed her a dazzling smile. Not so hard on the eyes, wonder what his story is?

"Bonjour ma cherie, I'm Gambit, or Remy if you want, so your de new one I been hearin' 'bout. Bienvenue to de X-Mansion, dis your first time 'ere?" he drawled in thick Cajun starring directly into her eyes. His eyes were red, almost glowing, surrounded by a black outline and the pupil was pitched black. There was no malice in those eyes however; only an open interest and perhaps what could be kindness. He extended a hand to her, and she shook it, but he took longer in letting go, almost caressing. She pulled as quickly as she could without trying to seem too impolite.

"Thanks for the welcoming. The name's Kaylee, but you can call me Kay.C'est ma première fois ici, alors, comment on se trouve dans cette place, c'est tellement gros. *It's my first alright, so how do you get around this place, its so big.*" She replied in French.

"Alors ma Chérie, vous parlez français? Mais c'est merveilleux, you talk to Remy in French sometimes then? Your accent is strange, non?" he said delighted.

"Yes, I learnt it in my province of origin, Nova Scotia. I picked it up from Quebecois', so it is tinged with English and Quebec French."

"How interestin', dis be the first time Remy has met such an accent. So, you want de tour?"

Just then, Logan returned from the garages to interrupt the exchange.

"Don't worry 'bout it Gumbo, she's covered. 'Sides, it's late enough anyways, 'magine Kay will want to hit the sack?"

"Huh, sure, guess so. On se vera demain Remy? *We will see each other tomorrow Remy?*"

"I look forward to it ma belle." Gambit answered her.

Kaylee followed Logan up the large staircase, neither of them making noise as they moved. The mansion smelt nice, like wood burning, perhaps leftover spaghetti, and some lemon cleaner. She could feel the soul of the place, filled with happiness, hopefulness, and strength, and knew this was a sanction in itself. The dark wood floors were well travelled, but nicely maintained; the walls were painted with warm beige and had several photos hanging on them, and there were large windows letting in the light of the moon.

"This is one of the wings used mostly by the team," Logan explained, "The students are in the other two wings. You'll get to meat the rest of the crew tomorrow, and as you discovered, they knew you were coming. Your stuff can be picked up tomorrow, so don't worry bout that."

"Don't bother," she said darkly, "Someone has done the honor of destroying the few things I had, and the sucker would have died…But don't worry, I got some money." Kaylee cut herself off in mid-sentence, forgetting that she didn't truly know this man, and that if he knew about what she could do, he would probably alert the rest of the team, and she would be out on the street, not that that was anything new to her.

"Ok then, here is your room," he gave her a key card, "if you need anything, I'm at the end of the hallway, last door to the left. Uh, good night then." And with that, he strode down the hallway to his own room, wondering who would have a problem with her.

She opened the door and entered a small, but comfortable room. The room walls were light blue, and a single plant sat on a cushioned window seat. There wasn't much for furniture, a bed with an iron frame was set against the right wall, an oak bed table with a lamp and clock was positioned at the bed side, on the left opposing wall there was an oak dresser, the closet faced it, and at the very end of the room a simple bathroom had been added. She flopped down on the soft bed, smelling the fresh scent of lilac fabric softener and tried to calm herself down. The alarm clock read 1:00 am, but time had no influence on her sleep pattern. This is pointless, she thought, a night run might do the trick though. With that, she silently opened the window latch, launched herself through the opening, and transformed mid air, landing softly on the pads of her paws. Accalia paused to sniff the crisp air, and then broke into a sprint, making a fresh path through the snow and heading towards the silent woods, her breath sending up clouds of mist.

Logan's POV

Logan lay on his own bed, thinking about the mysterious Kaylee. Why the hell can't I get her out of my head, he wondered, and her scent won't bloody leave me alone. He remembered looking into her green eyes, seeing the forest dance in them and the feeling of jealousy when he saw the Cajun talking to her. It's all just curiousity, he reasoned, I know nothin' bout' her, so of course I am thinking about her. Just then, his ears picked up the sound of a window latch. He swiftly rose from the bed and watched Kaylee jump out of her window, but was amazed to see the young woman transform into an immense gray wolf. He watched her hit the ground and in one graceful movement, launch herself through the snow, powerful muscles barely exerting themselves. The wolf picked up speed as it ran to the woods adjourning the mansion. That's interesting, he thought, she never mentioned being able to do that to me. His mind wandered to the words she had said before he said goodnight to her, and mulled over the possibility that perhaps Sinister had set his eye on her. I'll have to talk this over with Xavier he decided. Poor kid has had enough troubles; she doesn't need Sinister on her back as well. He lay back down and waited patiently for Kaylee to return from who knows where she had gone. Around 4:00 am, he heard the soft thumping of paws on the ground, and got back up to the window. He intently watched her quickly transform back and jump, swing and climb her way back up to the window, so silent that he was sure he was the only one that could hear her. Satisfied that she had came back, he layed back down and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

Kaylee POV

She shut the latch quietly behind her and sighed with contentment. There was nothing she loved more than the feeling of the wolf's powerful muscles propelling her effortlessly on. She only wished she never had to stop, but life did not permit such joy from lasting to long. She flopped down on the soft comforter and fell into her usual restless sleep, distorted images floating in and out of her dreams.


	2. Frying and Freeing

Chapter 2

Part 4

Kaylee woke up abruptly, slightly disoriented, and sprang out of bed, all senses on alert. As she realized where she was, the fatigue hit her, forcing her to sit back down. Woa! I better chill a little here;, she realized, last night's run was intense. The clock said 7:00 am, which was an hour later than what she was used to. Kaylee could not remember the last time she had slept more than four hours, she thought she had grown used to it by now, but even her body needed rest. Oh well, she thought, nothing I can do about it now. She heard a light knock at her door and went to open it.

"Hi, my name's Kitty, I heard you up, so I thought I just pop in and say hi before everyone else got to you." The young woman said smiling.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you, I'm Kaylee, but like I've been telling people, just call me Kay. I don't meet to sound like a leech or anything, but I have no soap or anything, so I was wondering if I could…"

"Borrow some stuff? Ya sure, no problem." And with that she passed through the wall into the next room, returning briefly with some shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

"Wow, thanks, a bar of soap would have been good, I'm not picky and I did not want to inconvenience you or anything." Kaylee said while taking the products.

"Don't worry about it, I got lots. So I'll see you downstairs later on then?"

"Ya, definitely, it was good meeting you."

Kitty gave Kaylee a wave and turned to walk downstairs, her ponytail swinging as she went. What a perky person, Kaylee remarked, I get really good vibes from her though, glad it's not all men here. With that she went to take a quick shower.

A half hour later, Kaylee emerge from her room, and made her way down the hallway. The sun had made its way up, and was shining through the large windows that looked out onto a frozen garden. Kaylee decided she would have to check the garden out later on. Breakfast smells of bacon, sausage, and eggs drifted up to her, and she felt her stomach growl. She remembered that the last time she had eaten was yesterday's breakfast, which entitled a bagel and coffee. Kaylee did not actually like the taste of coffee, but it did help her wake up and gave a little boost when she needed it. She walked down the staircase, and in the daylight she realized how grand it really was as the light reflected off the polished wood. It felt smooth to her touch and she paused, appreciating the architect. At the bottom of the staircase she ran into Gambit heading into the kitchen.

"Bon matin Kaylee, aviez-vous bien dormis ma chère? *Good morning Kaylee, did you have a good sleep?*" he asked her in French as his eyes took in her refreshed appearance. Pleased with what he saw, he turned his gaze back to Kaylee's eyes, red and black connecting with green.

"Plus ou moins, mais plutôt moins que plus. *More or less, but mostly less than more.* So, where is the kitchen anyways, I'm famished."

Gambit laughed and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Well chere, Remy will show you de way. De othas been lookin' forward to finally meetin' ya."

Using his arm, he guided her to the left down another hallway, slowly moving his hand to her back. Kaylee let him, but only because she knew some of the French were more inclined to touch. In addition, she did not sense any malice from him, and if there was one thing she truly trusted, it was her instincts.

"Here we are Kaylee, la cuisine du mansion. Just a warnin', ders a lot of dem in there." He gave her an encouraging smile and pushed her forwards.

She took a breath and entered the bright kitchen, hoping to know the right thing to say; she had never been really good with crowds. The kitchen was lively and large, with its soft green walls, warm wood cupboards, and large stainless steel appliance. Various mutants were scattered around a rectangular dining table, chatting and laughing, or just sitting observing. From an outsider's point of view, it looked like a well bonded family of mishaps. Just then, Kitty noticed her standing in the doorway, looking just a little lost.

"Oh hi! Hey everyone, this is Kaylee, give a warm welcome since she's going to be one of us."

The group chorused various enthusiastic greetings in reply. Kitty led Kaylee around the table introducing her to everyone. There was Ororo Munroe, or Storm, who was the second field leader of the team, and could manipulate the weather. Ororo was followed by Hank, or Beast, the team's medical doctor and biologist. She was introduced to Scott Summers, or Cyclops, who was the field leader and in charge of Danger Room exercises and had Optic energy beams. Kaylee wondered what the Danger Room was, and looked forward to working with it. Kitty then introduced her to Bobby Drake, code name Iceman, who was a student like Kitty who had earned the right to fight with the X-Men. Kaylee sensed that there was something between the two young people. Then came Jean Grey, a beautiful red haired woman who was obviously Scott's partner and a teacher at the school, they introduced her power as the Phoenix, and as having telepathy and telekinesis. They moved on to meet Rogue, a student at the school whose abilities were the absorption of memories, skills, and powers through skin to skin contact. Finally, Kitty brought her over to an older man sitting quietly at the head of the table.

"This is Professor Charles Xavier Kaylee, the team founder and headmaster of the school. Professor X, meet Kaylee." Kitty introduced.

"Hello Kaylee, I've been looking forward to meeting you. I hope you will be comfortable here," he said kindly, "I think we have a lot to offer you, and I know you have a lot to give, so welcome to the team."

Kaylee starred into the man's kind eyes and shook his hand.

"Thank you Professor, I sure hope so too."

And with the introductions done, Scott cleared his voice and called for everyone's attention.

"All right team, now that we have all met Kaylee and ate, you know the drill. Danger Room exercise for Kaylee, Gambit, Kitty and Bobby in half an hour, so finish eating and go suit up."

Kaylee finished eating quickly, as was her routine, and asked Kitty where to get the uniforms. Kitty led her down to a sub-basement under the mansion. Kaylee let her thoughts wander on the way down while Kitty chattered away. Wow, Kaylee thought, how am I supposed to remember all of these people? She did notice that Logan wasn't there, and kinda missed hearing his gruff voice. She followed Kitty into a women's locker room where several uniforms were hanging up, and Kaylee picked out a black uniform decked with a silver X-men symbol on the right chest of the v-neck tank. The black pants were tight, but extremely flexible and the boots went up to her knees. She finished getting dressed, but decided she would add her silver studded belt for fashion's sake. You can go ahead and criticize me for vanity, she figured, but you have to enjoy the little things in life. Putting on some leather gloves to protect her knuckles, she left the locker room. Kitty was waiting for her outside so that she could show her the ropes.

"Oh my God!" Kitty exclaimed, "How did you ever manage to make that uniform look so amazing? It's been hanging in that room for forever, and no one has ever been able to wear it without looking absolutely horrid. I have a new found appreciation for you."

"Uh, thanks, I just liked the black and silver combination I guess. So let's do this thing, wherever this thing is."

Kitty took Kaylee into a large room full of monitors and computers and diverse technology devices. The bright room over looked a gymnasium sized room with gray walls engraved with several fissures. That doesn't look so dangerous, she reasoned, but I bet there is a lot more to it judging by the technology set up in this room. They walked over and joined Gambit, Hank, Scott, Bobby, and to her surprise Logan. Hank turned to her and introduced to a young man working on the computer.

"This guy here is Forge, and he is our local technology expert, so he basically lives in this room. Forge, drop the technology for a moment and come to the real world would you. This is Kaylee and this is her first experience in the Danger Room" Hank explained.

"Oh hey, welcome to the coolest room in the mansion, nice to meet you."

"Same, and thanks just call me Kay, so how does this thing work anyways?" Kaylee asked

"It's actually quite complex," Forge said, eagerly jumping at the chance to show off his work, "the Danger Room is equipped with Shi'ar technology, and it lets us create virtually almost any environment and scenario possible. With this beauty we can even recreate simulacra of people and things, such as through smells and sounds. Not to mention that thanks to a mixture of advance animatronics and force fields we can also give the holograms a realistic feel. End result, prepares you guys for any situation."

"Thank you Forge, all right get down there guys, and Kaylee, don't take these practices too lightly, ok? People can and have been hurt in this room because they under estimated it." Scott told her.

"Good luck kid." She heard Logan say as she entered the room.

Through the loud speaker, the four students heard Scott tell them that the objective of this practice was to rescue a mutant from two heavily armed MRD vehicles transporting the mutant on base.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, Gambit t'aideras. *Don't worry, Gambit will help you.*" Remy whispered to her while positioning himself on her right.

Kitty and Bobby placed themselves on the left and the practice was engaged. At once the room came alive, displaying a highway and the city in the distance. She signaled to the others that the trucks were coming, and they hid behind a bush.

"Tell me when dey get here darlin', I'll take de first out, Bobby, dyou got de second?" Gambit told them.

"Ya, no problem." Bobby said grinning as he became Iceman.

"I'll get in and pull the prisoner out guys, it will be a piece of cake, but I need Kay to hold the MRDs off in the meantime ok?"

Kaylee grinned and said, "You got it Kit, it will be like taking cake from a baby."

She could feel the tires vibrating, smelt the exhaust but above all, heard the large engines. Gambit was tensed and ready to go by her side. She sensed his concern, but brushed it off. Ok, Kaylee, she told herself, this is it, get ready. Bunching her muscle up, she prepared to spring. The trucks came around the bend and she yelled out, "Now!"

With his long legs, Gambit jumped out of the bushes and threw one of his cards at each of the first truck's tires, bursting both of them with exploding violet energy. The first truck started skidding and ran into the ditch, crushing the crumple zone. The second truck's driver was on alert, but Bobby quickly had the second truck's motor frozen and froze the truck's wheels to the ground. Kaylee watched as Gambit blew open the back door to the first truck, and immediately several heavily armed MRDs threw themselves into combat. All right then, Kaylee thought, let's see how good this training really is. With that, she joined the combat, quickly disarming the first assailant of his stun gun and placing a well aimed kick into his side, breaking two ribs on contact. These MRDs may be tough with their toys in their hands, but they got nothing in hand to hand combat, Kaylee laughed to herself. She let her instinct guide her once again, and ducked and rolled just as a stun gun was fired at her back. Using the man's surprise to her advantage, she leaped at him and slammed the side of her hand on the man's neck, robbing him of air. She then took his head and slammed it into her knee, knocking him unconscious. Dropping him on the ground, she turned to see another MRD advancing towards Gambit, who too busy to notice as he fought off two others with his staff, cloak flying behind with every one of his swift actions. She knew there was not enough time to warn him, as the MRD took aim with his stun gun, so she picked up the gun the man she had knocked out had been using, and flung it at the assailant's head. The ordinarily heavy gun connected with the man's skull and Kaylee was relieved to see him crumble to the ground. Remy mouthed a thank you to her and gave her a wink. With the first truck taken care of, Kaylee and Remy went to help Kitty and Bobby with the second one, which held the prisoner. Bobby was holding off most of the MRDs while Kitty had gone inside to release the prisoner, but some were getting past him despite his best efforts.

"Kitty, look out!" Bobby screamed, as a MRD shot off a stun gun in her direction.

Kaylee had seen what was about to happen and threw herself in front of the beam, absorbing it in order to protect Kitty and the prisoner from harm. Receiving the beam full force felt like millions of needles were ripping through her skin, sending burst of pain up and down her whole body. After the first wave of pain, Kaylee felt fire burning her from the inside out, and she coiled herself up in a ball, fighting the urge to scream or show weakness, just like she had learned to do when she had first joined the street. Seizure sized shakes raked up her body, and she desperately tried to hold in the wolf trying to escape. She had not noticed that the simulation had ended and that the team was watching her in shock as Gambit tried holding her. Then, through a haze of pain, she heard Logan tell Gambit to move aside and felt herself being picked up and quickly carried off. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Logan telling her that it would be ok and to stay with him.

She woke a couple hours later to the sound of silence, stifling her with its heaviness. I have to get out of here, she thought, I need some cold air to clear my head. She got up abruptly and sharp pains vibrated through her head, an aftershock of the stun gun. Yep, better take it slowly; she scolded herself, that's what you get for jumping in front of a gun. This is worse than a Sunday morning hangover. Moving a little more slowly, she got up from the narrow bed and pulled back the white curtain separating her from the rest of the room. She had been put in some type of infirmary to rest and be watched, but seeing that she was alone, she left the room and swiftly made her way down the hallway. Now where the hell am I, she wondered, ooh, is that how you get to the garden? She entered a large room but didn't bother to pay attention to its décor, and headed straight to a couple glass doors that lead out to a terrace. She quietly walked out the doors and on to the stone terrace which looked out on to a frozen snow garden. The sun was bright, and Kaylee had to shield her eyes for a few moments, the sun triggering another bout of headaches. Gradually removing her hand, she saw a bench overlooking a small frozen pond in the middle of the garden. She strolled over and sat down, breathing in the air through her nose and letting it slowly seep out through her mouth. Her extremities still tingled from the shock, but her body was already recovering much quicker than anyone else would have. Another perk of the mutation Kaylee thought.

Just then, Gambit walked through the doors, making his cautious way over to her. She patted the seat beside her and he sat down with a sad sigh. Not looking her in the eyes he said,

"Kaylee, I am sorry for what happened. It's my fault dyou got hurt, I shoulda been dere. It happened so fast, de man fired his gun, an' b'fore I could get to dyou it was too late."

Kaylee knew all too well what it was like to feel guilt and shame over something that had not been her fault and could feel these same feelings emanating from Gambit. She gently cupped the side of his face with her warm hand and turned his head so that his red and black eyes starred into her own.

"There is nothing, absolutely nothing you could have done to prevent me from jumping in front of the man's gun." She said to him softly but firmly, "I choose to do it, and I would do it in a real scenario as well, if it meant protecting others. You did what you could Remy and I appreciate how much you care. In my life, very few have truly given a damn about me, and your concern means much more than you know. I'm not the type that does well saying things like this, but I do mean what I say."

As she withdrew her hand from his face, she saw the spark light back up and the carefree Gambit come back. He grabbed her hand before she pulled back all the way and lifted them off the bench in one swift moment, putting his arms around her and hugging. Though she would normally flee, she felt content and hugged him back, enjoying the moment. As they pulled apart, Gambit searched her face and asked,

"Are you sure, chère, that dyou are ok? That twas quite a hit…"

"Ya, don't worry Remy, I'm fine. I am cut from stronger cloth, I guarantee you this. Common, lets head back in, I'm freakin' hungry."

They headed back inside and grabbed a bite to eat while Gambit explained how missions normally worked outside the Danger Room. He took out his card deck and started showing her some tricks as she tried to manage them, her attempts result in scattered cards all over the floor. Finally, after one last attempt, Gambit concluded,

" Ma chère, vous êtes bon au combat, mais vous n'avez aucun talent aux cartes. *My dear, you are good in combat, but you have no talent when it comes to cards.* Bon, I must go now, but I shall miss your company. A tantôt Kaylee." And flashing her one last grin, he headed through the door and outside.

She watched him leave and decided that since she had nothing to do; she may as well go find Logan, wherever he was. She made her way out of the kitchen and ran into Ororo who was heading off to teach a class.

"Oh hi Ororo, have you seen Logan today? I wanted to thank him for something, but I have no idea where he is, and this mansion is so big I'd probably get lost trying to find him." Kaylee asked.

"Well I'm glad to see you recuperated Kaylee, you had us a little worried, especially Logan. I think he is in the garage working on his truck, which is in fine condition, but he does that every time he is doing some thinking. But don't let that stop you; I'm sure he would not mind some company. Do you know how to get to the garages?" Ororo replied.

"Yes, I think I can find my way, thanks a bunch."

"It's no problem Kaylee, and I'm glad you joined us. Just remember that you're always welcome here, and that I am always available to talk if you want to." Ororo told her while giving Kaylee's arm a gentle squeeze.

"I appreciate the offer; maybe I will take you up on it sometime. Anyways, I'll let you get back to class now, see you later."

"I hope so Kaylee, good bye now."

They parted ways and Kaylee grabbed her black leather coat before heading out the front door. It was still sunny out, but if anything, the temperature had gone up. The forest beckoned to her, tall and peaceful trees swaying in a small breeze. Maybe later, Kaylee thought while heading along a cobblestone path leading to the side of the building. One large garage door was open, and she could hear tools being used against metal, smell oil and gas, and distinctly hear a rhythmic breathing under the sound loud music. She walked into the garage and let her eyes get used to the darkness. In the corner, Logan was bent over working under the hood of a red Toyota Tacoma, dressed in his tarnished blue jeans and oil stained white t-shirt, a plaid shirt flung over the back of a nearby chair. An old radio blared out some April Wine on a small table covered in various tools, used rags and containers containing washer fluid and anti-freeze. Logan had heard her coming, but decided to let her make the first move, curious to know why she had come to see him. Kaylee strolled over to the truck and leaned against its side so that she could see what Logan was doing. She almost laughed when she saw he was cleaning up imaginary specks of dirt.

"Hey Logan, sorry to disturb your meticulous cleaning, but I just wanted to come by and say thanks for this morning and all."

"S'no problem," came the muffled response from under the hood.

"Uh, not meaning to rain on your parade or anything, but if you scrub at that metal any more, I think it might disintegrate. So, what are you thinking about anyways?" Kaylee pointed out trying to sound serious, her voice coming out between giggles.

Giving her a funny look, Logan said defensively, "The truck needed to be cleaned, and it is not goin' to disintegrate. 'Sides, what makes you think I'm thinkin' 'bout something anyways kid?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kaylee looked pointedly at the spotless truck he had been needlessly cleaning.

Letting a curse fly, Logan muttered, "Ororo…"

Laughing with delight, Kaylee said, "Ya, you've got it. Not to mention it is pretty obvious. Looks like you might have a bit of OCD."

Shaking his head in disbelief and threw down the rag he had been using, "I ain't got no damn obsessive compulsive whatever. So, you seem okay; guess you heal pretty fast too."

"Is that a way to say you were worried about me?" she teased.

He avoided meeting her eye and answered, "Naw, you're pretty tough for a kid."

In reality, he knew that bigger men had been knocked flat on the ground crying after being on the receiving end of a stun gun. He had been quite worried, but pride and his ego stopped him from admitting that. He now wondered if part of her mutant ability involved as fast healing of his own as well, or if she had been just lucky. He remembered seeing her dive in front of Kitty, and absorb the stun gun's laser in the Danger Room that morning, immediately crumpling to the ground. The instant she was shot he had felt the agonizing pain pierce through his own skin, like it had been him shot and not her, the pain fading after a couple seconds. He had yelled for Hank to shut down the simulation and had ran into the room, pushing Gambit out of the way and picking Kaylee up, despite her violent shacking. He looked at Kaylee and wondered if he should ask her to go for a ride. Oh, what the hell, he decided, the kid could use a break for the afternoon.

"Kay, you got anything planned this afternoon?"

"Nope, getting barbecued is enough excitement for me as far as training goes. Why do you ask?" Kaylee decided to take a casual stance to his question, not knowing where it was truly headed.

"Well, I am goin' to take this thing for a test run to the lake, thought you might want to get out." He said already making up his mind that she would refuse.

"Actually, that sounds like fun, I love the outdoors, but I haven't gotten the chance to enjoy it for a long time." Kaylee said, remembering the beauty and exhilaration of the true Canadian outdoors.

Logan caught the brief look of sadness in her eye before she wiped it away and wondered just what her story really was. I have no right to ask, he thought, who am I to ask her 'bout her past anyways.

"So are we going or what?"Kaylee asked him as she climbed in the passenger's side of the truck.

Logan grabbed his blue plaid shirt and quickly slipped it on before sliding into the driver's side. He turned the key in the ignition and was pleased to feel the engine come to life instantly, the motor quiet after all his fine tuning. Kaylee turned on the radio and Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi started playing, it's unique intro drifting from the truck's newly installed speakers. She turned to Logan and asked rather sheepishly,

"Can I turn this up, this is one of my favorite songs and I find good rock songs are best played loud."

"Go ahead, couldn't agree more, did not know you were in to this type of music, I thought most girls your age were into that pop stuff." He answered while mentally appraising her music choices.

"Hell no, I can only stomach a small amount of that stuff, not that there is anything wrong with liking it. However, I am a true rocker at heart; bring on the noise, the beat and the guitar solos baby!" And with that, she cranked the volume up and to her surprise let herself go by singing along to the lyrics as they drove down a long highway, the sun up high and a cool breeze blowing through the window. Logan grinned and found that he enjoyed the noisy drive down, listening to Kaylee's rather beautiful voice singing with the songs. After a little while, he found himself adding his gruff voice to hers and realized how easy he found it to be with her. About half and hour down the road, Logan almost drove past the dirt road leading to the lake. He had been enjoying the music and company so much that he missed the two signs saying Alkali Lake 1 km. He slammed unexpectedly on the brakes, the trucks new winter tires preventing them from skidding into the ditch.

Kaylee, a little disoriented but laughing all the harder mocked, " Ha haha, I think you should stick to your bike, because if you drive this bad, maybe I will do the driving for now on."

Logan, in his defense, replied, "There's nothin' wrong with my damn drivin'. The sign was hard to see, that's all."

To prove his point, he turned sharply on to the dirt road, sending dust and dirt flying into the air as he sped down the road. As they made their way down a steep hill, Kaylee looked at the lively dark green forest, with its pines' and naked birches, yellowed ferns, fallen branches and brown leaves littering the floor. They came to the end of the small road, and an open area facing a small lake came into view. The snow was covered in several large tire tracks, and Kaylee deduced that Logan came here often. She wondered why Logan had chosen to share this beautiful spot with her. He backed up the truck so that the back was facing the lake and switched the powerful engine off then turned his head slowly to Kaylee. He gave her a crooked grin and said,

"Here we are Kay, so what do you think? Nice place hey?"

Smiling in return she replied, "It's peaceful, reminds me of Canadian lakes… So, are you going to show me around?"

With that, Kaylee jumped out of the truck and firmly shut the door behind her. She walked onto the crisp snow and paused to listen to the silence of the forest. The wind wisped through the tree branches as some cracked under the weight of the ice and the snow. The lake's waves lapped at the shore line, free from ice in the warming temperatures. A distant haunting cry of a loon traveled across the shore as dry leaves rustled across the snow. She breathed in the air, smelling the water, pines, and fresh scent so unique to a lake, indescribable through words. Logan left the truck and walked to the back, opening the truck's tailgate door and hoisting himself in the back so he sat facing the lake. She followed his example and he gave her a hand climbing up. Logan's large shoulders took up most of the space in the narrow opening so that one of his shoulders pressed into her side. She did not mind, the position was comfortable and she relaxed, enjoying the extra warmth in the cool afternoon. Truth of the matter was, Kaylee was never actually cold, her animal mutant powers somehow kept her body temperature much higher than the average human's norm for a fever. However, the heat coming from Logan was not stifling, and she enjoyed the comfort of it as opposed to the heat.

"It's nice here; I haven't had the opportunity to be at a lake for a long time. I used to love swimming in the summer, it was so much better in a lake because you could swim farther, and the water was much lighter. I spent most of my summers at a camp by a lake, so I learnt to swim pretty well I guess. It used to be the best place to be, away from home and people that thought they knew who I was." She told Logan thoughtfully.

"Why are you using "used to be" Kay, I can see how much you like it you know, so what's with the past tense stuff? You can tell me anythin', I ain't goin' to betray your trust." Logan asked her, hoping he had not taken it too far.

Kaylee decided she had nothing to loose or fear from this man, and told him the story of her last summer at the camp. She explained how some kids had heard their parents talking about her and how she was a no-good-for-nothing freak. Her dad knew their parents, and even if he had agreed to his wife's one request for their daughter, he had found a nasty way of making sure that no matter where she went, she would be hated and ridiculed. Spiteful rumors had already begun to spread through the camp before she had even arrived, but she had not known this when she first arrived. Kaylee remembered her father actually acting nice to her, like a real father, even giving her a hug before leaving. In her 12 year olds' mind, she had thought that maybe her dad was actually starting to like her, that she had finally done something right. Thinking back on it now, Kaylee realized that the bastard had been messing around with her mind, knowing that she was about to spend one of the worst summers of many to come. The camp leaders had started by showing favoritism with the other camp members, always placing her at the end, then magically forgetting about her, then progressing to excluding her from activities all together. Her teammates started by framing her for things she had never and would never do, the leaders turning a blind eye and punishing her cruelly through chores, isolation and privation of meals. Wherever she walked, she could hear snickers and snide remarks being said behind her back. People who had been her friends started treating her like common garbage, forgetting the fun they had known just last year. By the end of the summer, people were not even trying to hide their remarks and taunts, yelling them at her impassive face, hoping for a response from the "freak girl". The night before she was to return home, she had tried to sneak in a night swim, after having been deprived of the right to swim and shower, adding insult to injury. She had made it down to the water, but some of the older campers had been waiting for her. They had grabbed her, tying her arms and legs together and proceeding to shove her underwater until she had almost passed out, taking her out long enough to get a breath of air and shoving her back under again, repeating the process until she lost complete conscious. After that her memory was vague, recalling being tied to a tree a whiles away from the camp, punched around and left over night. She did however remember vividly the feeling of utter terror, hysteria and panic during the traumatic event. She had regained consciousness in the early hours, had broken free of the restraints and tried to make it back to camp without being noticed, the shame and guilt overruling the pain. Bruises that appeared later lasted weeks, but the emotional scars persisted on for years. But nothing hurt as much as hearing the leaders talking about how her dad had warned them about her, informing them that she was a trouble maker, an embarrassment to the family altogether, and that she was not to be trusted. She was picked up that day, and had gone from a fairly happy bright kid, to a broken and lifeless young teen. She shuddered, remembering the haunting memory, old feelings resurfacing briefly to try to stab at her again. No, she shouted to herself, I made it through that, and I am never going back to being that lifeless person again. Logan, who had mistaken her shudder as a sign that she was cold, placed his strong arm around her lean frame, his large rough hand resting gently on her waist.

"Hey, look at me now, you made it through, and I know you're a tough woman, don't give 'em the satisfaction and control over you. The damned cowards will meet their justice, that's one thin' I know for sure." He said in a gruff voice, thinking how he wished he could go back in time and show the bastards real fear.

She laughed bitterly, "It's not getting over the pain and humiliation that was the hardest, but struggling to control the desire to go back and find every single one of them and destroy them in the most pitiful way possible. You see, after I started truly mastering my mutation, I realized how much power I had, mix that with the rage I felt, well, let's just say there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't have to exert maximum control over myself."

Logan wanted to ask her more about her real mutation, but he feared that she might bolt is she was aware that he knew what it truly was. Yet part of him knew that he could help her if she would let him, knowing first hand what it was like to have to control yourself every second of every day. He was amazed that she had relived the experienced just to tell him and wished he could tell her how much that meant to him, but he couldn't.

Kaylee realized how much she was getting to like talking to Logan, and remembered that every time she got close to someone, they left. What am I thinking, she asked herself, I must be crazy doing this, whatever this is… With that she turned to Logan and said,

"Shouldn't we be getting back, the others might wonder where we are, don't want to give them cause for concern…"

Logan knew that they would not worry, but felt that Kaylee had pulled back, so agreed with her. He jumped off the back and lifted her down; their bodies so close that Kaylee could feel the heat between them, as they just barely touched each other. She looked up into his eyes and felt the same connection speed between them, even stronger than that it had been at the docks. Kaylee quickly broke away and got back in the truck, giving a half smile that seemed to say sorry. Logan started the truck up and drove back up to the highway, and turned back to the mansion. They spent the rest of the drive in a relaxed silence as the sun faded behind them.

Part 5

They made it home shortly after dark, Logan stopping in front of the mansion to let her out.

"Thanks," she said, "I enjoyed that a lot, see you later Logan."

"No problem Kay, I liked it as much as you did. See ya." With that he drove off to the garages.

Kaylee walked inside and went to the kitchens to see if there was any supper left over. In the fridge there was a plate full of spaghetti covered in saran wrap with a note of top. She took the plate out of the fridge and read the note to herself:

Dear Kaylee,

Thought you might be hungry when you got back, so I saved you some before the guys ate it all. Anyways, hope you had fun wherever you went, have a great night and see you later,

-Kitty

I will have to thank her, Kaylee thought, as she put the plate in the microwave to heat up. As she sat down in the dimly lit kitchen, she heard the approaching long stride of Gambit who was strolling across the wood floor to the kitchen. Before he made it in she called out,

"Bonsoir Remy, tout vas bien? *Good night Remy, is all well?*"

As Gambit came through the doorway he answered, "Mais oui ma chere, je m'inquiétais un peu a votre propos cependant. *But of course my dear, I was just worried about you*"

"Well there was no need to worry; I was just getting some air, that's all." Kaylee said as she took the plate out of the microwave and shoved a fork full in her mouth. She chewed rapidly and swallowed.

"Sorry 'bout my eating style, but when you're starved, you don't care 'bout etiquette." She shoved another fork full down, eating a bit slower.

"There's notin' to apologize 'bout Kaylee. Say, would dyou be up to watchin' a film wit me? Dyou can choose which…" Gambit asked her.

"Ya, sure sounds good to me, I love movies, they are so useful when it comes to forgetting about real life for a bit." Kaylee agreed, putting the empty plate away in the dishwasher.

"Mon dieu, I guess dyou were hungry!" laughed Gambit as Kaylee guzzled some water down.

"Ha, you don't say. So where are we watching this movie?"

Gambit led her out the back doorway of the kitchen, through the dining room that led into the garden, and into a large warmly decorated study filled with large bookcases, leather sofas and seats, two large windows with window seats and a big chestnut colored wood desk. This room only had one other door, and did not join up with any others. Gambit quietly led her through the door and back out into the hallway. To their left was another door, this one open, and Gambit closed the door to the study and motioned for her to enter the room on the left. As she walked in, Gambit went ahead and light a lamp on a desk beside a large comfy looking couch covered in a brown suede. Around the couch were a couple other small sofa chairs, so that a larger crowd could sit together. The couch sat facing what looked like a 60" flat panel plasma tv, surrounded by an intricate gaming system, a couple racks of dvd's, and several speakers. The tv was mounted on a oak entertainment system, which contained a dvd player and the gaming system. The other side of the room held a pools table, a foosball game and a ping pong set, and random bean bag seats were placed around them. Another large entertainment system holding a variety of different music players and speakers was set up. Kaylee had had technologically advanced systems when she had lived with her parents, so she knew a bit about how to work them, but after seeing the setup in the room, she realized she had a lot to learn. Wow, she thought, somebody around here has some serious cash, because this is insane. She whistled out loud and commented,

"Holy crap, this is insane, who set up all this stuff? What is this, surround sound, like, how do you remember how everything works? Whew, I thought I knew something about technology, but after this, I'm not so sure anymore."

Laughing at her surprise, Gambit replied, "Et bien ma chère, dis stuff here been setup by our own techno genie, Forge. We let 'im deal wit' da most of dis stuff, but I know da basics, so don't dyou worry, we're good."

"Cool, so long as one of us has an idea of what we are doing. You guys have a ton of DVDs, are some of these even out yet?" she said gesturing to the large arrangement of DVDs.

Gambit shrugged, "Don't really know chère, pick one out and we'll watch it."

Kaylee rapidly went through the stack and chose to watch Inglorious Bastards with Brad Pitt. How they even got this movie, she wondered, because it is definitely not out yet. She walked over to Gambit and handed him it, glad that he was the one dealing with the massive entertainment system and not her. She flopped down on the couch, curling one foot under her and enjoying the soft feel of the material. Gambit managed to find the right remote and get the DVD to work without to much difficulty and came to sit beside her, not close enough to be touching, but near enough that she could smell his cologne and could literally lean over a few centimeters to touch him. He turned the lamp of so that they could enjoy the big screen to the fullest. Kaylee watched about 2/3 of the hilarious movie before falling asleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she fought hard to keep them open, but failed and slipped quickly into a deep sleep, unconsciously leaning on Gambit's shoulder, who was rather pleased, mistaken the unconscious action for a decision on Kaylee's part. Dort bien my chère *Sleep well my dear* he whispered.

Logan's POV

Logan parked the truck in his usual spot where there was easy access to the door. He thought back to today and wondered what the hell was happening to him. Who was he to try and comfort Kay? I must be going out of my mind, he decided, I am getting in way to deep as it is, just need to pull back and lay low for a while. He closed the door and locked it, putting the key into his pocket. He walked up a couple stairs and headed through the door leading into the house, pausing to absorb the quiet. Logan walked up a short hallway that connect to the main one, which eventually lead back to the entrance way. On his way through, he smelt a sandalwood and jasmine mixture and some strong cologne. Damn, he thought, she is with that Cajun again. I should just keep goin', it's not like it is any of my business anyways. But in contrast with what his head was telling him to do, he walked into the mansion's game room. Immediately he saw the tv flashing, but what provoked his anger was seeing Gambit with his arm around Kaylee, who was leaning on his side. He briskly stomped over to where they were sitting, just simmering on the inside.

"Hello dere Logan, wha' brings you here?" Gambit asked, flashing Logan a mocking grin, easily aware of the other man's anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doin' Gumbo?" he growled, eyeing Gambit's arm.

"Just watchin' da movie, nothin' wrong wit' dat is der?" Gambit replied innocently.

"What game are you playin' at Cajun, she don't need your cajoling, her life is complicated enough as it is."

"Gambit is starting to tink dat perhaps it is you dat wants to do de cajolin', huuum?"

Logan felt the anger boling under the surface, and it was all he could do to not lift the other man up by the throat and send him flying.

"I'm warnin' you bub, no games. That's the last thing she needs, and I will tear you to shreads if you mess around with her, she is not some prize you win playing cards." He threatened.

"I play for keeps Logan, so dyou can do what dyou want with dat. As for tearin' me to shreads, I tink I can hold my own, and dyou know dat to be true, non?" Gambit laughed.

"But I tell you what, dyou are welcome to play too, but dyou betta be good, cause Gambit intends ta win. However, if it makes dyou feel betta, I can tell ya that da last ting I want to do is hurt or mess around wit Kaylee." He offered.

"Just go to sleep Gumbo, I have no intentions of playin' your damn games. Now move out of the way, got to get Kay to her room." And with that he bent over and lifted Kaylee up, who was so knocked out that she did not even stir at the movement.

Logan stalked out of the room, leaving Gambit to look after whatever they had been doing. He concentrated on making it up the stairs, avoiding thinking about Kaylee, who was still oblivious to everything. He swiftly and quietly made it up the stairs and opened the door to Kaylee's room, closing it silently behind him. He gently lay her down on the bed, pausing to look at her sleep. Noticing that her bangs had fallen into her face, he lightly ran his fingers through her hair, pushing them to the side. He ran his index along her small jaw, letting his thumb trace the outline of her mouth. Goddamn, he thought, what am I getting myself into? He stood back up and giving Kaylee one last look, closed her door and went to his room.

Part 6

Kaylee woke with a start, terror pounding through her body, her heart jumping in her chest. Trying desperately to calm herself, Kaylee clenched the sheets, closing her eyes and slowly calming her breath. Another nightmare, she thought, when will they end, I can't keep going through the same thing night after night, I will go crazy. The edge of terror started to ebb away, fading into a state of emptiness. Kaylee lay back down, exhausted from the dream, but unable to sleep. She spent the rest of the night wide awake, starring into the dark. Little did she know, but when she had waken up in terror, so had Logan, confused and disoriented he lay wondering what the hell had happened for a long time before falling back to sleep.


	3. Autor's Note

Dear however it may concern,

To the readers waiting for a new chapter, don't worry, it's coming. I am a full time college student that also works part time, so extra time is very slim. But you can be assured that chapter three is coming, slowly but surely, so thanks for your interest, it is very appreciated. In estimation I would have to say that I am about a little over halfway done chapter three, in case you were wondering...And on a side note I would like to mention that I am aware that Alkali Lake is where Wolverine was expiremented on, and that Jean Grey "dies" there as well as the fact that it is not in the US, but in Canada, but I needed to call the lake something, so it is not by lack of knowledge that I used it, but just because in fan fiction you can change things around, so I used that to my advantage. If it offended anyone, I apologize.

In addition, even if turning into a big wolf is from Stefeni Meyers' book, I did not want it overly associated to Twilight, I just really liked the idea of being able to feel what it is like to have hightened senses, and wolves have been my fav animal long before Meyers ever came out with the book. Basically, try not to create a link between the mutation and Twilight, it really ruins the effect, oh, and in one of Wolverine and the X-men episodes a female mutant turns into a something resembling a werewolf, so the mutation is not really far from the X-men. Perhaps that might help creating a link between x-men and the mutation my character has. I did not want my character turning into a werewolf because they are associated more with evil and vampires, and I have had enough of seeing and hearing about vamp books and movies. So I risked my neck with the use of that mutation, but don't think I am solely trying to copy Meyers, just borrowing the idea and transforming into something else, I guess.

In essence, I have not stopped working on the story, so there will be more chapters. The important thing to remember when reading this story is that it is a fan fiction, and even though I put an honest effort into creating a strong resemblance to the original x-men, I am still at liberty of changing things. Of course I will only use this tool with minor details, but if you have a concern, please voice it and message me. I hope to hear some feedback, or receive reviews, as they are a HUGE help, constructive criticism as well as compliments,

Sincerely,

Jen


	4. Fighting to Let Go

**Author's Note: So here is chapter 3, finally...I apologize before hand for any mistakes; my spellchecker is broken, so I probably did not manage to get all the mistakes on my own. This chapter is longer than the others, and you can be sure that it is more interesting and intense. Once again, please review, even a couple words of encouragement helps with the process. Of course I am always open to constructive criticism as well, so feel free to throw whatever is bugging you out there. Otherwise, dig in and enjoy my what-happens-when-I'm-bored project, lol.**

Chapter 3

Part 7

Kaylee spent the next week focusing on training for missions. She was beginning to learn how the team worked together and was starting to fit into the harmonious flow. She went to bed most nights exhausted from intense physical activity, but satisfied with her work. The more she trained, the better her defense and offense techniques became, rising to a higher plateau than she had thought possible under Scott's supervision. She did not see Logan very often and sometimes wondered if that afternoon they had spent together had been real. She did however hang around Kitty, who brought her to the mall shopping for new accessories and clothes. She liked being around Kitty because her energy level was so positive, and it did not seem to matter what mood she was in, Kitty always brightened it up with endless chatter. The rest of the time she spent with Gambit, who brought her to the only Cajun restaurant in town, the movies and the park, finally giving her the chance to brush up on her hurting French. Sometimes they would pair up with Bobby and Kitty, who were only too happy to get away from the mansion on their own for a while, and the four of them would have a blast roaming around the city always getting into hilarious felt herself truly starting to enjoy life, and she just could not get enough of laughing and sharing the companionship that had been forged between her and the team. It was a nice friendship, and Gambit was fast becoming her new confidant, it seemed that no matter what she had to say, when she had to say it, Gambit was always there, ready to listen. On her 9th day in the mansion, she saw Logan on his way out, and since she was directly in his path, there was no way he could avoid her. He gave a brief hello and a wave, but that was it. Kaylee wondered what she had done to cause him to avoid her, but coming up empty she eventually gave up, blaming it on his temperament. She realized that she was coming to love life at the academy, and for the first time in her life, she thought that she might be experiencing what it felt like to be safe, and accepted.

Kaylee woke up at 5 am on the tenth day to the sound of rain pouring down on the roof. The drops fell rythmically, dripping down the eaves trough and splashing to the ground. She had hoped to get a run in, as her wolf side was beginning to get antsy, and she did not want to risk keeping it locked up for too long for fear of losing control of it. She had been struggling with what to do about it, for she knew that it would destroy her right to be here, and even if the others pretended that it was fine, she would be able to see the new fear and untrust in their eyes. It was that fear that Kaylee could not stand to see, the fear that she only had used for self defense in the past, and the fear that said, "What is this freak capable of?" and that would forever cause her to be outasted and unwanted, just like her father had used to look at her, years ago. Looking out at the mess of snow and mud on the ground she thought twice about her decision. Weighing the risks out she decided that getting a bit wet wasn't such a big deal after all, besides, the wolf's thick fur would keep her warm, and if anything, the cool rain would be a relief. With that decision made, she opened up the window latch quietly and launched herself gracefully out, transforming in mid air. Her paws hit the ground, making thick imprints in the mud, and she used her hind quarters to propel her through it, sending sprays of dirt upwards. Accalia could feel the pent up energy of the wolf finally letting go, and she strained her muscles, pushing them faster then she had ever gone. She made it to the woods in not but a few seconds, the sights, smell and noise of the wilderness a gentle greeting to her animal senses. The scent of moisture from the rain clung to the delicious wood smells, hinting of spring and the light in the early morning barely illuminated the ground, as lighter blue rays filtered slowly through the dark shadows, giving the illusion of mist swirling through the air. The wind carried a hint of the smell of fresh water from the lake, and it tousled her fur as she ran. Letting out a wolfish bark, she allowed her animal's sense of exhilaration to take over, as trees and plants wiped by, the mansion becoming smaller and smaller behind her. She ran without stopping for a half hour, easily doging trees and leaping over bushes and ferns, before reigning herself in, and deciding that she had best make her way back, lest somehow should see her in the rising dawn. The sun's rays had just begun to tinge the clouds in the horizons with bright orange, red and pink, but their feeble light did not penetrate the dense woods yet. Mist from condensation started to creep along the forest's floor, and it masked the shapes of the trees, surrounding the area in a dense cloak of humidity, clinging onto the edges of Accalia's fur. Too caught up in the beauty of the moment, Accalia paid no attention to the familiar smell penetrating the wolf's nose, and did not hear the approaching sound of fluttering steel. Halfway through leaping over a fallen tree, Accalia heard the sound of an object flying in her direction and immediately threw herself out of the way, crashing into a nearby tree, splintering in on impack. With a surprised growl she jumped back up, and shook herself out, the fur on her back rising in anticipation. From her left came the approaching sound of heavy footsteps running across the snow. Before she leap out of the way, something sharp came whizzing at her, piercing through her fur and planting itself into her shoulder. The momentary distraction was enough to give the second attacker a chance, and they leaped at her, smashing into her side and knocking her to the ground. She felt the familiar sensation of claws sinking into her skin. So you're back for more, she snickered to herself, well bring it bastard, you ain't got nothin' on me. With that she let out a furious snarl, sunk her teeth into the large man's arm and flung him off her back, ripping out his claws in the process, and sending him smashing into the lower branches of a big pine tree. She heard with satisfaction the sound of a body crashing through tree branches, ending with a large thump at the bass of the tree. From her right she heard the sharp whistle of wind passing across metal, and turned to face the second attacker, oblivious to the blood dripping from her flanks. Flying swiftly at her was a man with metal wings, a blank look upon his face. Oh crap, she thought, this guy isn't here to play. With that she rolled to the left into a crouching position, narrowly avoiding the sharp blades being thrown at her. But the metal winged flyer was just as fast as her, and he threw a series of daggers while simultaneously turning around. Kaylee howled in pain as each of the daggers stabbed into her left shoulder and flank. Snarling with frustration, she leaped at the winged assailant, using a tree to gain extra air, blood spraying on the ground. She felt the satisfying feeling of her large sharp canines crunching on bones. She fell on to the ground, the assailant's leg locked firmly in her powerful jaw. She turned her head and bent his leg until she heard a snap, but was frustrated when no pain appeared on his face. Bunching her muscles together she planned to throw him into a boulder, but let her grip go when she felt the burning sensation of sharp claws being torn through her back hind quarter. She concentrated on staying alive and ignoring the searing pain, and readjusted her grip on the other man's leg, digging her teeth further into the soft flesh. In one movement she used the winged man as a weapon and pitched him at the man with the claws, tangling wings and claws in one mess. They both flew back, the wings on the empty man providing the perfect block to the other man's a distraction provided, she turned and fled, trying desperately to get her damaged body to move faster. As she fled, she heard the outraged sound of a man's yell echoing through the forest, fading into the distance.

She made it to the edge of the forest, transformed back, and painfully made her way back towards the mansion, holding her shredded sides, blood staining her clothes. Her fast healing had brought her past the moment of mortality, but she was quickly loosing grip on reality, and the stabbing pain remained. The mansion came into view, and she staggered towards the entrance where Logan had emerged from the door and was running to her, gritting her teeth to try to not faint. She stumbled on a rut in the mud, but was caught by Logan, who accidently gripped her wounds too hard, provoking a yelp of pain from Kaylee. He then carefully tried to pick her up, who protested, not wanting to appear helpless, pride preventing her from admitting that she was in pain. Grimacing, she spit out,

"Don't need to be carried, just help me up! Goddamn, and stop freakin' grabbing my sides, you're going to get blood all over your shirt and then you will be screwed, cause this stuff doesn't come out."

"Just shut up Kay, these are some pretty bad wounds and I have to get you to the infirmary before you lose too much blood. So deal with it, cause I ain't putting you down." Logan growled back, continuing to move quickly towards the mansion.

"Fine, break your damn back, see if I care." She mumbled back.

"This ain't the first time I carried you, didn't kill me before kid." He grinned at the look of surprise on her face.

Logan made it inside and rapidly clambered up the stairs, yelling to a horrified Gambit to go get Hank, and that it was an emergency. He made it into the infirmary and gently placed a grimacing and soaking wet Kaylee on one of the beds, who refused to lie down and stubbornly sat up, and rushed to the sink to grab some clean rags and a blancket. He wrapped the blancket quickly around Kaylee's shoulders as she started to shiver, more from the shock that the pain. He kneeled down by her and drew out one of his claws, using it to cut through the shredded remainder of the bottom of Kaylee's t-shir, blood from her wounds dripping down his claw. He then carefully pressed a clean rag to her wounds to try to stop the bleeding. His eyes met hers in a silent inquiry, gently trying to search her face for any indication as to who had done this and how much pain she really was in. She returned his gaze steadily, not divulging anything except for a brief spark of fear, immediately replaced by her usual zest and playful gaze, but it was strained, giving Logan a decently clear idea of how much pain she was actually in.

"Looks like your worrying more than I am about this. If I didn't know better I would have to say that you are beyond a doubt worried about me." She teased.

"Ya, maybe I am, and you should too, you were cut up pretty bad, and I got the feeling this ain't half as bad as what it was, judging by the blood stain. Now, you goin' to tell me what the hell happenend kid?" he said while changing the blood soaked rag for a new one.

Just then Hank came bustling in with Gambit hot on his heels, and they both stopped abruptly in their tracks at the sight of all the blood. Logan gave Hank a look that gave him a real idea of how bad it was, truly unmasking his concern for Kaylee for his friend to see. Gambit paled as he watched the exchange between the two, and rushed around to Kaylee's side, which had been mostly concealed by Logan. The shock on his face would have been comical to Logan, but he knew there was a reason for the shock, so he refrained from taken advantage of the opportunity to mock him.

"Merde Remy, on aurait dit que vous aviez vue un fantôme. Je ne suis pas mort bon dieu, juste un petit peu égratigné. *Shit Remy, one might say that you had seen a ghost. I'm not dead, good god, just a little scratched.*" Kaylee remarked upon seeing his expression.

"Hank, is there something you can do? I think I got most of the bleedin' stopped, but I can't be sure how bad it is, she's got fast healin' too, so you better disinfected before the wounds close up."

"Alright Logan, come on guys, give me some room here. Gambit, turn the lamp above you on so I can see what I'm doing. Kaylee, I'm going to have to put some antiseptic on, it might sting a bit, but be patient." With that he went over to the sink, put some gloves on, got a special bottle of some brand of antiseptic Kaylee had never heard of and a bucket of warm water.

"Sure Hank, can't be any worse than how these buggers feel. Lay it on me." Kaylee told him.

Hank walked back over and ran a fresh rag through the water so that he could clean the wounds up. Kaylee, independent to the last took the rag from him and quickly cleaned up the rest of the blood before it dried, grimacing as it ran over the deeper gashes. Once clean, she could see how fast the wounds were healing, they had been life threatening, but were now already at the point where several stitches would help heal. Hank sprayed some of the antiseptic on a cloth and started applying. A searing stinging sensation went through the cuts, lighting them with what felt like liquid fire.

"Geez Hank! Sting a little?! Thanks for the honest warning…" Kaylee grumbled through clenched teeth.

Grinning at her, Hank replied, "Hey, no problem, besides, sometimes when people know the truth they back out, I find a little white lie helps sometimes."

"Is she goin' to need some stichin Hank?" Logan asked the big furry man.

"No, I think since she heals so fast that I will just wrap them up and wait until they close up on their own, which at this rate should not take more than a few days." Hank said while gently wrapping Kaylee's sides and leg up in gauze, tugging firmly so that the dressing would not come undone.

"There you go my dear, all wrapped up, now take it easy for a while will you. I will keep the others out if you want to rest for a bit."

"Ya, suppose I should, that would be great Hank; thanks for not making me see any doctors." Kaylee answered, accepting Hank's offer.

"Alright then, come on you two," he said addressing Gambit and Logan, "let's leave her be for a bit."

With that Hank and Gambit headed towards the door while Logan walked over to her and handed her his plaid shirt and bent over quickly to whisper,

"I'll be back shortly Kay, I need to know what the hell happened out there. This isn't the first time you have been attacked, and don't deny it." With that he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze with his rough hand and walked obediently out behind the others, closing the door behind him.

Kaylee waited for a few minutes, and then heard the approach sound of footsteps, ordinarily silent to the normal person's hearing, and smelled the deep woodsy masculine scent that was unique to Logan. He softly opened the door and came in, closing it quickly behind him before walking over to her and sitting beside her. He looked her in the eyes, and they both felt the connection so unique between them. Kaylee went to turn her head, but Logan took her chin in his hand and turned her head back towards him, his gruff hand warm against her skin.

"No Kay, I need to see your face for this. Now tell me, what the hell happened, and all of it. You can't go through whatever the hell is happenin' on your own, everyone needs help sometimes."

Kaylee took a deap breath , weighing the pros and cons, and told him about the man in her apartment, the fight that issued and that she had escaped it before running into him at the bar. She told him that she had been taking a jog in the forest, omitting the fact that she had been a wolf, and was ambushed by a the same man that had been in her apartment and by a metal winged man with empty eyes. She recounted the feeling of being starred at when she had fought at the docks.

"So that is it, I guess." She looked back into his eyes, hoping that he believed her. What she saw was concern, but there was also a tint of rage under the surface of his brown eyes. Fearing that the rage was directed at her she got up and turned towards the window and said angrily,

"You asked me to tell you the truth, if it pisses you off, then too damn bad, I didn't do anything wrong, so you take your anger and shove it where the sun don't shine, I don't need this crap."

Logan walked up behind her, took her softly by the shoulders and turned her around so that she could see his face. The rage in his eyes was masked, and in its place was a soft compassion, mixed with something else Kaylee could not pin point.

"Kay," Logan said gently, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the son of bitches that did this to you. Don't worry, we will figure this mess out, you ain't alone in this anymore." He saw the relief in her face and wrapped his large arms around her, and felt her put her own arms around his neck and lay her head on his wide shoulder, grateful for the comfort. He squeezed her, careful not to squeeze to hard, and slowly rubbed his hands on the small of her back, feeling her muscles relax through the warm contact.

Kaylee relaxed into his hold, feeling their bodies melt together, his muscles rippling lightly under his shirt, and his hands massaging her back, working out knots that had been there for a long time. She enjoyed how his muscled arms surrounding her in their strength, a welcome blanket of warmth, and surrendered to the emotional vulnerability that she was feeling, letting the moment take over. She tangled her fingers through his thick black hair, enjoying its softness, and looked up to see him watching her, his usual 5 o'clock shadow along his solid jaw line, and she saw that the unexplainable look she had seen in his eye had taken over, and refused to put a name to the look.

Logan saw her gaze match his own, looked into the immense forest of diverse shade of greens, and traced her lips slowly with his eyes. He moved his hands to gently place them along the side of her face, brushing a stray hair away as he did. Kaylee leaned into his hand, a true sign of the trust that she had in him. He had been desperately trying to avoid her these last past days, hoping that what he had been feeling was nothing but a type of friendship with Kaylee. But now that he felt her in his arms, surrendering unconditionely to the offer of support, he knew that there was so much more to it than friendship. Instinct took over as Kaylee's lips parted in automatic response to his gaze, and Logan took it as an invite, and slowly bent forward…Then quickly shoved a dazed a highly confused Kaylee back on the bed, stepping away from her just as the door opened to reveal Professor Xavier. He rolled in with a slight smile on his lips, glancing between the two as if he knew he had walked in on something important intentionally. He nodded at Logan and then turned to Kaylee, open kindness and no judgment in his soft eyes.

"Hello Kaylee, I came as soon as I heard about the attack, and it appears like Hank did a good job with looking after what I was told was severe wounds," he said indicating her sides. "I was also told that you seem to possess the same type of healing factor that Logan does, do you have any idea where this may have came from? Well, no matter, what I need to know right now is how you are feeling, for you to tell me what happened and if you have any idea who did this. The why I will figure out, you can be sure of that dear."

Kaylee struggled to recover from what had happened between Logan and her, trying to focus on what Professor X had just asked her. Come on Kaylee, she pleaded; get your head screwed back on for Christ's sake. Finally opening her mouth, she answered,

"Uh, oh sure Professor, I am fine now, Hank knew exactly what to do, and if it weren't for Logan stopping the blood I think I would have been a lot worse off. As far as what happened, to be honest I don't know where to begin…It happened quite fast, and this has not been the first time."

"Nor will it be the last Kaylee, and if it makes it easier, you can show me what happened, don't worry, it's part of being a little telepathic. It won't hurt, you can trust me dear, just picture it in your head." He carefully suggested, guessing that she might be a little opposed to the idea.

Looking a little unsure, Kayle responded the suggestion with, "I guess it couldn't hurt, as long as you only look at what I show you, and I do not mean any disrespect, but I really don't want anyone digging around in my head, no matter how much I trust them."

"Not a problem my dear, I respect your decision, just start whenever you feel comfortable." He assured her, closing his own eyes in anticipation.

Kaylee left her own eyes open, like she had been prone to do when the teacher did relaxing mental imagery in class. She started by picturing coming back to her apartment, finding the place in a mess, letting a couple of the more human responses and feeling through, then moving to her fight with the clawed man, carefully covering transforming anything to do with her other form into a human respective. She then proceeded to visualize the morning's attack, once again working out anything to do with her wolf form. She shuddered slightly reliving through the experience, trying to find a reason behind the calculated attacks. I have never seen a man with such soulless eyes, she recalled as she remembered the metal winged man, it was like looking into an empty abyss. She stopped the images in her head when she reached the mansion, figuring that what she had shown Xavior was enough, if not too much. She broke the telepathic link as she came back to the present to find Professor Xavior starring intently at her.

"Humm," the professor mused in his strong voice, "Your experience has left me rather perplexed Kaylee, I know who attacked you, they go by the names Sabertooth and Archangel, and I suppose you can guess who each is. You're lucky to have made it out alive the first time, let alone twice. For now on, or at least until this matter is solved, I suggest you stay close to the mansion. The man these people work for, known as Sinister, has several other men and women working with him, and they are commonly referred to as Marauders in case you have ever heard mention of them. The two that came after you are the ones that only work the more important cases…I can't understand what they would want with you, not that you are not important of course, it's just that…" he trailed off, his eyes pondering as his brows dipped in concentration.

"Professor, I know of Sinister and his demented experiments, and have fought against some of these Marauders, but none have been as strong as the two that came after me, nor as, um, strange I guess, for lack of better words. I don't know what he would want of me either…" Kaylee lied, thinking of the other side of her mutation.

Logan sat quietly, knowing that Kaylee was not telling the whole truth to the Professor. What I don't get, he wondered, is why the hell Kay won't tell us about her real mutation. Then something clicked, and he understood what had been nagging at his mind ever since hearing of the attacks. Somehow Sinister got wind of her mutation, he realized, and he wants to use her to experiment on! Why hadn't I seen that before, how stupid can I be! He cursed himself for not linking the two together, starting already to blame himself for this second attack. He felt the animal rage boiling in him again at the thought of Kay being stuck in Sinister's labs, and he wished he had had the chance to kill his brother. I will kill you for this Victor, he decided, you have messed around enough with innocent lives, and now you are threatening Kay, you son of a bitch!

Sensing the other man's rage, Xavier turned to Logan and gave him a warning look, which worked better than any words could have done.

Turning his attention back to Kaylee, the professor said, "I will do my best to find out the cause behind these attacks Kaylee, but what matters for now is that you are safe. Just take the afternoon to relax a bit; you've been through a lot lately." With that he gave her shoulder a pat and left the room, heading out to look after business.

The room was silent after Xavier left, weighing down on Logan and Kaylee with a blanket of awkwardness and uncertainty. What was probably no more than a minute felt like hours to Kaylee, who was desperately trying to find the right thing to say, still slightly overwhelmed by what had happened. She felt pent up frustration over having been taken by surprise, and just wanted to get back to training to get rid of the restlessness burning inside her. The silence pinching at her patience, Kaylee finally said,

"You won't tell if I leave this room, will you? I can't just sit here, besides, my wounds are healing fast and I feel fine. Staying still has never been my strong point in life." Her face questioning, as she decided not to mention what had happened or had been about to happen.

"No kid, I won't tattle, just don't do anything extreme, ok?" Logan replied, readily accepting the change of topic and going back to his usual manner.

"Thanks Logan, I'll see you later then?"

"Hope so Kay."

Kaylee got up slowly, testing how far her wounds were healed. Satisfied that she felt no pain, she left the room, giving Logan a wave as they went in opposite directions.

Part 8

Kaylee thought back to the attack, trying to figure out a way to prepare herself for futures ones. That winged man is so new to me, I have no idea how to fight him, she worried, what if I meet him again and don't get as lucky? She remembered the danger room exercise, and wondered if the system would enable her to fight off individuals without completing a mission. She picked up the pace, deciding to look after the issue after a quick change of clothes. I guess I will have to be careful how I shower for a little while, she realized, I supposed a cloth with soapy water will have to do for now. She made her way to her room, once again testing the flexibility of her bandages, quickly striping once inside. She ran some water in the sink, using a cloth in warm soapy water to wash off any left over mud or blood, paying special attention not to wet her bandages. With that task done, she followed a similar proceedure for washing her hair, wetting it down using the tap, running some shampoo through it and rising in the same way. Thank God I use leave in conditionnner, she thought, 'cause this would be so much harder to do. With that she applied some Redken extreme damage control conditionner through her hair, enjoying the feel of her soft straight strands gliding through her fingers. She put on some long black yoga pants and carefully pulled a white tank down over her head. She slipped on a comfortable pair of white and light blue running shoes, which already followed the contour of her foot after all the training she had done in them.

She briskly made her way down stairs and peered into the control room to see if anyone was in it. Forge was no longer there, probably haven gone off to eat something, or to do whatever computer geniuses did in their spare time. Satisfied that no one would be there to witness her practice, she moved into the Danger Room, summoning up the holographic version of Archangel with her voice, the system quickly creating a scenery as Archangel fizzled into view. Kaylee felt humiliated that she had not seen them coming, and their attack had provoked old feelings of powerlessness and ineptitude. But no more, she thought furiously, time to learn how to bring this bastard down! With that, she voice commanded the computer to start the exercise, at once lowering into a crouch, ready to spring. The holographic Archangel sprung to life, the empty hollowness of his eyes incredibly real as he starred at her briefly, or more like through her, with blanck hollow eyes. He quickly flew up into his familiar attack position, rapidly spraying metal shards at Kaylee in the same motion. Kaylee was not in her wolf form, so was at a disadvantage from the start, but she knew this, and thought it was for the best. This way, she had figured, if I learn to defeat him partially incapacitated, when it comes to real life and my wolf form, getting rid of him should be a piece of cake. She rolled to the left, avoiding the shards as they sunk into the ground instead of implanting into her flesh. She used a large tree as her cover, observing her opponent, trying to figure out a weak spot. If she had been Accalia, she could have used her teeth to pierce his skin, but for now she realized she would have to work on avoiding his medal shards more than learning how to destroy him. Perhaps this was not such a great idea, she thought briefly. She heard several thumps as large shards hit the tree she was hiding behind, splintering pieces of wood which sprayed in all direction, scratching Kaylee's arms. She picked up a large stone to her left, a plan forming in her mind, and swiftly moved into the open to throw it, using the strong muscles built up in her arms. She did not use the stone as a weapon, but merely as a distraction, hoping to get a shot at the metal winged man.

Archangel showed no surprise when the stone hit his abdomen at full force, but the contact was enough to double him over as the impact disbalanced him. He landed on the ground, falling to his knees by accident, but the momentary clumsy act was enough for Kaylee to land a well rounded kick into the man's chest, her foot solidly connecting to its target. However, even with the wind knocked out of him, Archangel was quick enough to grad her ankle with his powerful hands as she kicked at him. Realizing that he intended to twist her ankle and break it, Kaylee flung her whole body into the twist, avoiding the attack. She landed hard on her side, the impact jarring at her rib bones. She turned and used her other foot to kick at his arm, hoping to break it and free her foot from his hold. She managed to make contact, but Archangel brushed it off, diverting most of the impact. The brief release of pressure on her foot was enough for her to wrench it out of his grasp. Instead of fleeing though, Kaylee slammed the palm of her hand into his nose, pushing upwards as the bone splintered. Dark red blood gushed out of Archangel's nose, driping down Kaylee's hand and smearing over Archangel's face, and his eye's connected with Kaylee's. She saw the tormented rage boiling admist the souless pit of his pupil, the first sign of emotion she had seen from him. Terror gripped her as he grasped her throat with his hand, standing slowly upwards at Kaylee desperately tried to kick out at him. Her air supply ran out, and she gasped for air while she was lifted of the ground and slammed into a tree. Archangel pulled a shard of metal out of his wing, placing it at her neck, the jagged edge skimming her skin, creating a horizontal cut across it. Blood dripped slowly out of the fresh wound, oozing over the shard, but Kaylee was too petrified to notice, hypnotized by the lack of emotion now reflecting back to her from black pools of ink. As Archangel was about to slice throung her necked, a loud panicked voice rang out,

"Terminate exercise now!!!"

The holograph faded just as Archangel was running the blade over Kaylee's neck, narrowly missing her skin. Kaylee crumpled to the floor, gasping for air as her wounds closed slowly up, her rapid healing already working. The door slammed open as Logan ran in, kneeling down beside Kaylee and helping her to lean up against the wall to open her breathing passages. Dried blood caked her neck, but he could see no other wounds.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Wasn't it enough that you almost got your ass kicked once today?" he demanded to know through clenched teeth.

Embarassement hit Kaylee as a slow but deep flush of red came to tint her cheeks. She was aware that she was blushing but was determined not to be made fun of, even if she knew he had a point.

"I was training so that next time I will know what to do to defeat this guy." She huffed indignantly.

"Well your _training_ was a wasted effort kid, you ain't going to be ready for these guys until you can beat me, which I seriously doubt you can." He said confidently throwing out the underhanded challenge.

Kaylee knew that Logan was damn good at what he did and was probably not far from the mark when stating that she could not best him, but she could not let the challenge go lest she for go her dignity. Kaylee's dignity was something she took pride in, and during the hardest years of her life, she had clung to that one last thread. Staring Logan straight in the eyes, she answered unabashedly,

"That so hey? Go ahead and brag, but when it comes down to actions, I know I could kick your ass."

Logan let go a decisive snort and replied, "Well then, let's see you do it then, I'll show what it means to actually fight, unless you want to back down…"

"Hell no, bring it on old man!"

With that, Kaylee followed Logan out of the Danger Room, wondering what she had got herself into now. He led her further down the corridor and opened one of the double doors leading into a large gymnasium. The room was empty and well maintained, the lighting bright and clear, new basketball nets hanging at the opposite ends of the gym, pull out bleachers covered in immitation wood were neatly tucked into the wall, and the was air pleasantly deoderized with a scent of wax from the floor and some industrial air freshener. Blue mats were set up off the far corner of the gym, and she joined Logan on them, glad that at least she would be landing on something semi soft. Logan pulled off his shirt and carelessly threw it on a bleacher, showing off a white tank that clung to his well sculpted abs and giving her a better look at his arms which literally rippled with built up muscles. Dark hair rimed his forarms and she wondered if it was as soft as his tangled hair. Kaylee had not felt an interest in a man for so long that she was surprise at how difficult it was to tear her eyes away. Come on Kaylee, she scolded herself, stop acting like a brainless junior high girl who is crushing on the senior high boy that doesn't give a crap about her. She tore her gaze away, feeling a blush creeping back to her face. Damn, she cursed, what the hell is up with me? She seriously hoped that he had not noticed her staring and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"So, you plannin' to gawk all day or are we goin' to do this?" he mocked.

So much for dignity she mused, and responded out loud,

"Ready when you are."

She lowered herself into a crouch, coiling her muscles in anticipation as he took a similar stance in front of her. He took her off guard by playing the first move. With a speed she had not thought possible, Logan made to aim a kick to her rib cage but at the last minute crouched down and flung his leg under her ankles, knocking her flat on her butt. A cocky smile crept on his lips and Kaylee felt humiliation burning under her skin. She jumped quickly to her feet and spun in a 360˚ ark, slamming her left foot into his head. She landed agily on the ground, her back facing him and rapidly swung around to see surprise flickering in his eyes. However, it was once again replaced with a teasing spark, and he nodded his head slightly, as if to say "not bad, but is that all you got?" He started engaging in a series of precisely executed fist punches and chops, all aimed at her upper torso. Kaylee countered each attack with her own series of defence moves, receiving blows to her arms as she blocked each strike. She felt her defence slipping, weakness and a numbing pain travelling up her arms. Uh oh, she thought, I have got to break his attack, can't keep this up for long. Logan aimed another punch, but instead of blocking it with her arm, Kaylee leaned to the side and in one fluid motion, grabbed his wrist and elbow with her hands and used a move Slim Jim had taught her to flip him over her back, sending Logan slamming into the mats. She heard a grunt from him as the air flew from his lungs. But before she could plan her next move, he had grabbed her by the ankles, pulled her to the ground and pinned her arms behind her back in one fluid motion. She felt his body heat and stone muscles and she struggled to get an edge and throw him off, but to no avail. Logan tightened his hold on her arm, forcing her to stop moving.

"What was that about kicking my ass again? Guess you're not as tough as you pretend to be kid, s'okay though, we can work on that. You gonna yield or do I have to keep pushin' on your arm?" he said, open mockery in his voice as he lowered his head to speak into her ear.

Kaylee felt all the outrage, humiliation and fear from her attacks boiling to the surface, consuming her senses with a fight response. Adrenaline kicked in and the animal's rage that plagued her soared through her body, her veins pulsing with the sensation. Logan felt the change in Kaylee, but was to slow to move as he was pitched into the wall, Kaylee bursting into the animal she had been trying to tame for so many years. Accalia let out an ear splitting snarl as she barred her white fangs, the grey fur on her back standing straight up. She launched herself at Logan, unable to differentiate between him and her previous attackers, snapping at his throat, her claws gashing through skin. Logan pushed at the wolf, his hands burying into thick fur, trying to keep the large fangs from ripping through his throat. He felt his own resistance slipping under the immense wolf's weight and gave one last shove, managing to set Kaylee off balance long enough for him to sprint for the top of the bleachers, the wolf already close behind. He did not want to fight her, knowing that she had no idea who she was attacking, empathising with her for he knew all too well what it was like to lose control. He saw an opportunity to make it to the exit that lead outside, hoping that the open space might give him enough chance to break Kaylee's rage for a second. He leaped at the door, not bothering to open it as his adamantium claws sliced through the door, creating a conveniently fast escape route. Sorry Chuck, he thought, guess that's another thing to add to my tab. The exit led to the side on the mansion, and Logan hoped that no one was looking out the window. He could hear the sound of massive paws following rapidly but quietly behind him and he ran a little ways, trying to put distance between them and the school. He suddenly was crushed into the cold and moist ground as Kaylee slammed into his back through mid leap. He turned around and found himself starring into Kaylee's green eyes, surprised that even though she was in her wolf form, she still had the same colour of eyes. A tortured stare of hatred, fear and rage stormed in their depths, but underneath it all Logan saw the human fighting for control. He said calmly but firmly,

"Don't do this Kaylee, you're better than this, fight it off. It's part of you, control it, you know you aren't mad at me, fight it!" he said, keeping his gazed locked with hers. He let a sigh of relief go when he saw the rage dying down, a sense of realization returning to them.

Accalia swiftly jumped away from Logan, defeating shame replacing her rage. What have I done, she thought bitterly, I have no choice, I screwed up again. With that she turned her tail and fled back into the woods, heading towards the highway, a soft howl escaping her throat.

Logan POV

He saw the shame and guilt replace the rage in Kaylee's eyes, and he knew what she was feeling. It had not been that long ago that he had been exactly in her shoes, trying desperately to strike a balance between animal and man. He watched powerlessly as she turned her flanks and galloped into the woods, striking a parallel line to the highway, soft mud flying upwards as she ran. Knowing that she was running away to flee facing him, Logan headed sombrely back inside, hoping that the professor would be able to give some direction. He wanted to follow her, tell her that he could help and wipe the look of shame out of her eyes, but he had no idea where she was headed, and even if he tried following her on Scott's bike, he would not be able to catch up. He walked to the front doors and opened them quietly, willing the students to not be in the entrance way. He made his way in only to receive the curious stares of some young girls passing by that had been heading off to class. They stopped in their tracks, as if petrified that movement would provoke the wild man that stood before them. Logan made an attempt at smiling to them, only to be rewarded with frightened glances as they rapidly walked away. Huh, he wondered, what's up with them? He strolled by a mirror and caught a glance of himself in the glass. His black hair was flipped this way and that and stuck out at odd angles, there were large tears caked with flecks of dried blood with no wound to show for them, and parts of his jean were hanging in muddy shreds where the wolf's back claws had torn and his feat were devoid of shoes, which were still in the gym with his jacket. He heard movement to his left and glanced over his shoulder to find Remy leaning up against the wall and giving him a casual inquisitive glance.

"So what chou get into now? Had a fight wit' a papaw shreddaw?" he asked while chuckling, enjoying the dishevelled appearance of Logan.

"Ya, a really big one, don't you have something better to do Gumbo than to annoy people?" he grumbled back.

"Mais non, it's wha' I live for mon ami."

Logan directed a glare in his direction before turning around and heading purposely towards Xavier's study, thoughts of Remy and Kaylee laughing together. It had taken all his might during the past few weeks to not beat the Canjun to a pulp every time he was with Kaylee, and the thought of them spending so much time together burned his ass. He was starting to realize that he had grown attached to the green eyed woman, despite his best attempts at avoiding her. He pushed the thought out of his head as he approached the study door, and knocked on the polished surface. He heard Xavier in his head, telling him to come in.

"Hey Chuck, suppose you know what happened..." he greeted sheepishly, as if he had been the cause of the fight.

"I do, just like I know what you came to see me for. I can only help you track Kaylee, but the decision of coming back to the mansion is her own Logan, but that is not to say you can't help persuade her."

"Ya, I know, but she's been through enough, I don't want her to lose a good thing because she thinks we won't accept her. I can help her Chuck, you know that, if I could just get her to trust me like she does Remy..." he ranted.

"I agree Logan, and that is why I am assigning you to watch over her. I can't let another episode like this morning happen again, and there is no one better than you that know what they are dealing with. Until I figure out what Sinister wants with Kaylee, I can't risk having her alone too often. I wouldn't put it past him to try to break in to the mansion, so stay with her as often as you can."

"Aah Chuck, you know she don't need babysitting, 'sides I don't think she trust me enough to not suspect something."

"You'd be surprised Logan. Kaylee may have been through a lot, but I think she has a six sense like yours, she knows who she can trust. Now let's go see if I can find her."

They made their way into the basement using the professor's personal elevator and followed a brightly lit corridor to a round door with an "X" insignia. The security system identified the professor and they proceeded into the room. Logan had seen Xavier use Cerebro a few times, so the experience was nothing new. Placing the head device on, Xavier focused in on a multitude of bright red dots, all representing mutants, and zoomed in on a larger one. As Xavier came closer to the form, Logan could make out a wolf like shape running through a forest. He could faintly hear the sound of cars rushing by and figured she must be near a highway. The professor, having found what he was looking for, removed the head gear and turned towards Logan.

"I think she is heading towards the lake Logan, you might be able to catch up with her, but I must warn you, she is struggling with herself just like you used to, so be careful."

"Don't worry 'bout me Chuck, I can look after myself well enough."

The professor gave him a funny look and replied, "I wasn't talking about you, its Kaylee I am worried about. Now hurry up lest she reach the lake and leave before you get there."

"Thanks Professor, I'll bring her back..."

With that, Logan left and jogged to the garage, intent on reaching Kaylee before they lost track of her again. Halfway there, he ran into Scott coming from the garages where he had been cleaning his bike up.

"You seen Kaylee lately? Because Jean has been a little concerned about her" Scott asked.

"Oh, ah ya, saw her today. And thanks." He responded.

"For what?"

"Oh, for letting me borrow your bike."

"I just cleaned it Logan, keep your metal littered body away from it or I'll..."

"You'll what, blast me? Not in the mansion, Xavier would just love that. See ya'll later." Logan answered while gunning up the bike, tearing out of the garage and spraying a layer of mud over the clean surface, leaving an incredulous Cyclops behind.

Part 9

Kaylee's POV

Kaylee ran, an internal battle raging inside her body as she struggled to control the animal itching to escape. She payed no attention to where she was going, too busy feeling lost in a pool of emotions that threatened to override her sanity. Beautiful scenery whizzed by unnoticed by the large wolf, birds and small animals scattering in terror and the wind whistled as it passed through the forest, it's haunting but calming melody a welcome to Kaylee. She ran to try to leave her shame behind, she ran to exhaust herself, but mostly she ran to try to stop thinking, running to block her thoughts from over writing her mind. She refused to think about Logan, refused to relive the fear that she had seen in his eyes and shame that had burned through her body, guilt pinching at the edges of her mind. The shame had receded to a dull throb, jabbing her just when she thought she had gotten rid of it, perhaps serving as a reminder to tell her what she really was, an uncontrollable animal destined to be outcasted. And just when I thought I had something good going for me, she thought sarcastically. She slowed her pace, the adrenaline flow ebbing away and paused to observe her surroundings, the wolf's senses quickly adjusting to the environment. The wind continued to whistle through the trees that groaned and swayed like snakes to the sound of an exotic flute, and its melody rustled through her dense grey fur. She raised her head and caught a wiff of the air, trying to find a smell indicating a threatening presence. All that she could detect was the smell of pines, old moist leaves littly tinged with gas fumes, and wet pavement reminding her that she was close to the highway. Her ears picked up the slightest sounds, focusing clearly in on the branches rustling, small animals scurrying through the underbrush, the slow flapping of a crows wings and its caw echoing through the air, and the sound of a car passing by.

Nearby a brook flowed down an inclination, flooded with melted snow, ice garnishing its edges. Kaylee galloped lightly alongside it, following it to its source. She trotted for a couple minutes, enjoying the combination of the cool wind and the warm sun that reflected across her fur coat, until the brook grew wider and joined into a lake. She looked around, recognizing her surroundings as the ones she had visited with Logan. She skirted around the lake's extremities, watching squirrels scramble up and chatter madly, accusing her of disrupting their play. She huffed back up at them, but to no effect, they knew she could not reach them at such at height; none the less they scrambled up a few more branches just in case. But she did not rise to their challenge and continued on her way, her paws leaving thick imprints in the leaves, old ferns and cool mud. She made it to the clearing where Logan had brought them, settling down on the ground with her head on her paws. The cold moisture from the ground could not penetrate through the layers of her fur and Kaylee felt quite warm as she enjoyed the relaxing solitude of the lake in the setting sun. The orange and pink rays rose from behind the trees and shimmered brightly across the surface of the lake, barely reaching the shore line. The water was transformed into liquid fire and it burned under a sky filled with orange, pink and purple flames, small dark purple clouds decorating the horizon. Crows flew in the distance, the wind died down and she heard the distant cry of the loons echoing across the lake. The stress from the day finally hit her as her muscles untensed, and Kaylee was assaulted with a wave of exhaustion as her green eyes glazed over and she fell into an empty sleep.

Part 10

Kaylee awoke suddenly to the approaching sound of a motorbike and wheels crunching through dirt and mud. The musky smell of sweat and old spice drifted in the breeze, and she knew it was Logan riding down. Slowly rising and shaking herself off, Kaylee transformed back into her human form, the cold of the approaching darkness finally hitting her as she lost her fur protection. She shivered lightly, trying to ignore the damp coldness as it crept into the core of her bones. The headlights of the Harley appeared, shining directly into her face, she covered her eyes, which were used to the dimming light and opened them slowly, letting her eyes get used to the intrusion. With the bright lights shining her surroundings seemed so much darker, and the shadows of nature started creeping through the darkness, trying to penetrate the light. Logan parked the bike and shut it off, extinguishing the light with it. He walked towards her, and she pulled back further into the darkness, fearing what he had come to say.

"Don't, Logan, just don't. What do you want?" she asked wearily.

"For you to listen to what I have to say Kay, just for you to listen." He answered softly, stopping where he was in recognition that she was asking for space.

"Why should I? I saw the fear and disgust in your eyes, just like everyone I have ever known in my life. Not that I can blame you, monsters are pretty scary. So what have you come here for, to ridicule me, is that it? To call me a freak, tell me I am no longer welcome to stay at the mansion? So what will the excuse be for that one, that there is no room left? Well save it, I gave up putting up with that type of bullshit a long time ago, so just leave me the hell alone!" she reacted, anger and hurt streaming in between her words, tensing her muscles back up.

Though Logan coul not see her, he could feel the pain ringing with the words and could feel the waves of anger radiating from her body.

"No Kay, I was not scared, I was concerned, let me help you..."

"Let you help me! You sound like the goddamn MRD, like my parents and everyone else that felt like I needed to be cured! You can't help me, I don't need fucking pity from you or anyone!!!" she yelled back.

"No, that's not what I meant, I know what you're going through, I can show you how to deal with it. You're not a freak, and you don't need to be cured, none of us do. Just come back with me, no one is kicking you out." He pleaded.

"No! Screw you and everyone else, I don't need anyone, I have always managed on my own despite others' attempts at _helping_ me, so take your damn pity and shove it."

"Goddamn it kid! I don't pity you, that's the last thing that ever came to my mind. The only thing I pity is how you can't see past your own fear and hatred to realize that maybe it has been your own choice to exile yourself. Maybe if you would stop wallowing in self pity long enough you would be able to see there are people that care, but I'll be damned if I know why. Wake up and smell the coffee, we are not all your dad!" Logan growled back, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Kaylee starred at him, her eyes throwing daggers into the night. "Like it has been my choice to be cursed with this mutation? Like it has been my choice that humans avoided me like I was some sort of plague? Like it was my own choice that my dad hated my guts and blame me for my mom's death? I can tell you one thing for sure, I ain't coming back, how's that for a choice?"

With that, Kaylee flipped around transforming instantly as she stole stealthily through the darkness heading for the comfort of the city streets that were so familiar to her. Logan watched her flee through the dark and saw the direction she was headed, and knew that he had to track her down less he loose her completely. Shit Logan, he berated himself, why the hell did you say that? He jumped back on his bike, gunned it on and sharply turned around as the bike roared up the dark dirt road towards the highway.

Part 11

Kaylee reached the northern outskirts of the city and transformed back into her human form, swaying on her feet as she tried to get accustomed to walking on two feet instead of four. She walked aimlessly through the dingy streets as street lights cast a dim dirty yellow light on the side walk. She grew wary of alleys and slipped into the old habit of paying attention to every little sound and movement. Drunk teenagers dressed in hoodies carrying beer in their hands passed her, yelling out random profanities as they stumbled by, but she payed little attention to them because she knew that they were no threat. As she walked, streets grew brighter and the buildings became newer and certainly cleaner. Most businesses were closed, but some late night movie and corner store outlets were still open. She strolled around the block, looking for a place where she could spend a few hours until she figured out what to do. Her apartment wasn't an option, and she had to find a place to hide out, because she feared that Sinister was still looking for her, and she was in no shape to deal with his soldiers tonight.

On the corner of 36th Street she encountered a dance club called the Fluid Lounge that did not look too out of shape and was fairly busy. She walked up, flashed her id to the large bouncer and strolled inside. She walked through the entrance and hung her jacket up in a metal rack, the heat of bodies hitting her. On her left was a lounging area set up with trendy red, black and white sofas, small black tables with glass counter tops and some exotic plants arranged on a patterned wall which featured various pictures of artists, done pop style, the lighting conveniently low. Couples lounged in the sofas, various excited conversations traveling to her ears. The large dance floor was crowded as the crowd pulsed to a song by Ke$ha being played by the DJ. Various lights flashed over the crowd, and over the top of them she could make out a modern bar. Walking casually around the crowd, she made her way to the bar and sat down on a vinyl red stool that adorned a black bar counter.

"What'll you have hon?" the young bartender asked her.

"You got some Captain Morgan lying around?"

"Honey, we got a bit of everything, want some coke and ice with that?"

"Sure, that'll be fine"

"The lady's drinks are on me Mark, and get me one of what she is having if you don't mind." A good looking man called out.

Kaylee turned around, ready to tell the guy off but stopped herself and took in the man that was openly admiring her. The guy was a decent height, around 5'11" she guessed, with short spiked up blonde hair and light brown eyes that were smiling at her. He had on a white shirt open to show off a blue tank and was wearing stone washed black jeans. He was fit, probably more of a jogger than a weight lifter she mused, but nicely built just the same. He gave her a dazzling white smile and said,

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before, I'm Anthony, but my friends just call me Tony."

Deciding to have a little fun, Kaylee took a sip of the cool drink, and replied, "My first time here, thanks for the drink and the name's Kaylee, but call me Kay."

Decisively content with being accepted, Tony proceeded to strike up a conversation with her as he chatted animatedly, and they flirted back in forth as they drank a couple more glasses of rum, enjoying the company. The more she drank, it seemed the more funny the man became, and before long she wished it was Logan that was sitting with her, not Tony. The music picked up as a new song blared out that she had not heard, and with her body feeling loose and the urge to just let go pulling at her, she dragged the half drunk Tony onto the dance floor. Their bodies moved together as they got lost in the crowd, and the music set the beat as the heat was raised. She could feel him moving with her as his hands slid down her body, sweat, perfume and cologne mixing into the dense air, intoxicating in its thickness. She turned around to face him and ran her fingers slowly across his chest bringing her hand to push under his shirt and around his neck, teasing him as droplets of sweat formed on his brow. Their breath came out heavily, and Tony leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away at the last second, the kiss landing on her cheek.

The song finally ended and the DJ announced that he was slowing things down for the crowd. To Kaylee's surprise, and to that of the crowd, the DJ started playing an old song called Every Rose has its Thorn by Poison, its beautiful melody quickly entrancing the crowd. Tony moved to dance with her, but was suddenly yanked roughly backwards by rough hands as a voice growled threatingly,

"Move on bub, you're done here."

"Hey man, what the hell?" Tony replied indignantly. He was quickly silence by the glare Logan was giving him, and with one last pouting look at Kaylee, he sulked off into the crowd.

To Kaylee's shock, Logan took Tony's place, placing his strong arms around her waist as she instinctively placed her hands behind his neck. They moved to the melody, their bodies feeling as one, and Kaylee wondered why it felt so familiar, so right. She caressed his neck, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck evoking a soft growl from within Logan throat. He pulled her tighter, trying to get as much contact as possible as if the comfort of it could erase past pain. Her stomach rested against his hard abs, their hips joint together as they swayed. He moved his hands further down her back, and she felt their warmth on her bare back as his thumbs made slow circles on her skin. The fight had been forgotten, lost in the moment of loneliness and apologies were made without words. Logan leaned down, brushing Kaylee's hair behind one ear and spoke, his lips brushing her ear lightly as his warm breath traveled down her neck.

"I'm sorry Kay, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I just didn't want you to give up on us. You have to trust me when I say I know what you are going through. Come back with me, please."

Kaylee looked up into his face and nodded her head, already missing the comfort of the mansion and the feeling of belonging that she had experienced among the x-men and the students. The song came to a stop, breaking the reverie that had wrapped Kaylee and Logan. But before pulling apart, Logan racupped the side of Kaylee's face with his warm gruff hand, searching her eyes to see if she had really forgiven him. Content with the honesty shining back at him in deep green pools, he ran a finger down the side of her throat before pulling back. But instead of just letting her go, he draped a muscled arm around her waist, as if afraid that she would bolt, his heat surrounding Kaylee and travelling through her body. Kaylee let him lead her out of the club, still foggy from the alcohol, stopping to grab her jacket on the way out. Logan helped her with her jacket, letting his hands trail over her bare shoulders as he pulled it over her arms. Kaylee shivered, the light contact creating a trail of goose bumps up her arms.

Outside the air had cooled off dramatically, and their breath came out in an icy mist, evaporating into the night. They walked over to Logan's bike and Kaylee sat down automatically behind him, no hesitation this time. Placing her arms around his waist, she snuggled in closer to absorb more heat as they drove out of the parking lot headed back to the mansion.

Part 12

They made it back to the mansion around 1:30 am, Logan driving them straight to the garages. He manoeuvred his way around several cars, parking in his usual spot by the door that leads into the mansion. Kaylee got off much more smoothly than her first ride, her fast adjusting body already used to the feel of the bike. Her hair had been wind blown into a frenzy tangled mess, but then so had Logan's. So she didn't care, even when Logan smirked and stifled a chuckle upon seeing it.

"Laugh all you want, you don't have to deal with untangling it." She grumbled.

"Ha, good thing, cause I would just do it the easy way." He teased, extracting one adamantium claw.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said indignantly while landing a soft punch on his shoulder.

"Come on grumpy, I think you need to sleep." He replied, directing her towards the stairs.

"Sleep, ha, I laugh in the face of sleep, or mostly it laughs in mine..." she said, making an ungraceful walk up the stairs, Logan steadying her by the waist in case she should fall backwards.

"How much did you drink anyways Kay?"

"Oh, enough I guess, just a few glasses of rum here and there. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're falling all over the place like some kid going through puberty."

"Oh shut up, don't tell me you've never been a bit tipsy after drinking your ass off. Sheesh, hypocritical-good-for-nothing-bloody..."

Kaylee was cut off in mid curse by the sight of Remy standing in the hallway starring at the pair with disbelieving eyes. Upon seeing his face, Kaylee was caught up in a fit of uncontrolable giggles and she flopped to the floor, her sides starting to ache snd tears coming to her eyes.

"Wha' did dyou do to her Logan?!" asked a horrified Remy over the sound of giggles.

"Me! I didn't do a damned thing, she took it on her own to go and get piss ass loaded drunk and as you can see, is having a jolly good freaking time of it. Now help me get her up before the professor wakes up Gumbo." He answered while slipping an arm under Kaylee's shoulder, who was still laughing to no end. Remy joined him, and they hauled her to her feet.

"You guys are great, you know that? Just great, like a bunch of mother hens." And at that Kaylee clucked her tongue and burst into a new fit of giggles, despite the incredulous stares her friends were giving her.

"Would you be quiet kid, you're going to wake the whole damn house up, and then we'll all be in trouble. Let's get her to her room."

With their efforts combined, Logan and Remy managed to get Kaylee up the stairs, who was finding everything about the situation hilarious. Once in her room they set her on the bed, trying to get her to calm down.

"Wow, it's not everyday that I get two good looking guys in my room at once, what an occasion. I propose a toast, bring out the rum!"

"Kay, you need to calm down, and we sure as hell ain't gonna drink anymore, you've had more than enough. If you don't settle down, me and Gumbo here are goin' to have to shove you head first under a cold shower, so sober up." Logan tried to scold while stiffling an amused grin.

"A cold shower?! Ok, well the idea is sobering enough, no need to make good on that threat. I'll be good-ish, I swear." Kaylee answered, her eyes growing wide with the thought of getting shoved under cold water.

"All right, Gumbo, thanks for the help, but Kay and I need to talk so..."

"So dyou want me to leave, I don' like it Logan but I respect dat I guess, so long as all dyou do is talk." Gambit accepted, walking from the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Listen, about what happened here today; I just want you to know that we are a school of mutants, so everyone here accepts each other. Your mutation doesn't make you a freak, and if you want, I can show you how to control it, and not let it control you. I hate seeing you hurting, and it is like I can feel what you feel, I dont know how it is possible but that's what has been happening. So if you need help, ask, that's all you have to do and I or someone from the team will be there. Don't suffer in the dark, I did it for so many years, it almost destroyed me and I can't stand to see that happening to you." Logan said, compassion and genuine concern lighting up his brown eyes. He sat on the bed beside her and layed an arm comfortingly over her shoulder.

"I know Logan, and I am so sorry for what happened, I just loose control and it doesn't matter who is in front of me, they are a threat. I hope I didn't hurt you, I was trying to control it, I swear, but it is so hard to do. Maybe I'm not a freak, but I am a danger and I really would like your help, I have been struggling on my own for so long that I have no idea what to do anymore. I can hardly even sleep a full night, these dreams plague my mind constantly and I have never felt terror like I have when experiencing them. If I don't do something soon, I think I am headed for a crash..." she snuggled in closer to him, smelling his deep woodsy aroma like that of late summer nights sitting around campfires and sighed, wishing he would stay.

"So that's why I keep waking up in the middle of the night, it was your terror that I felt. Why didn't you tell me about them?" he asked, tightening his grib on her so that her body seemed to melt to his, like a well worn shirt, he felt comfortable with Kaylee at his side.

"Well, I guess I have had to put on a strong face for such a long time, I don't actually know how to take of the mask. I hate admitting weak points, people in the past have always taken advantage of any sign of weakness, and I couldn't afford that to happen again, you know what its like, don't you?" Kaylee explained, looking up hopefully into Logan's eyes.

"I think most mutants do Kay, comes with being different than the rest of the population. I know exactly what it is like, did so much hiding myself that I grew hard and shut myself off from the world. You have to promise me that you will never do that; someone will always be here for you no matter what. So promise me this one thing."

"I can't promise things I might not be able to keep Logan. But I will try, I really will." Kaylee yawned, the stress from the day robbing her of her last adrenaline flow, the heat from Logan's body causing her to be drowsy.

Sensing that she was tired and falling asleep, Logan made a move to go, but Kaylee wrapped a hand around his wrist and pleaded,

"No, don't go yet, just wait, I know it sounds pathetic, but I don't want to be alone..."

"Nothing you say is ever pathetic." Logan said, knowing that for their sakes he should leave but in his heart, knowing that he could not do anything else but to whatever Kaylee wanted.

Not having the heart to leave, Logan let his senses overwrite his logic and lay down beside her on the narrow bed. Kaylee curled into him, her head laying on his arm and one hand ligtly resting on his chest. Logan laid his other arm over her waist, placing his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer, amazed at the vunerability and trust this woman had shown him. Kaylee's breathing came out regularily and Logan burried his nose into her soft red and blond hair, the haunting smells of sandalwood and jasmine teasing him. He had layed awake many hours, just remembering that smell, never quite being able to clear the image of Kaylee out of his head. He knew that if it came down to it, he would give his life to keep her happy and safe, and with his unintentionally new purpose in life found he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So ends chapter three, but if you want more, don't worry, there will be more coming. If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns or ideas, please message me, I check my messages fairly frequently, comes with being in college I guess. Thanks for beeing interested enough to read till the end, -Jen **


	5. Rusty Hinges

**Author's Note**

**Fist off I wanted to thank those that have been taking the time to read and follow this newbie's first fan fiction, the support is appreciate. This is only half of chapter 4 as I have not finished writing it, but I thought that readers would enjoy having what I have written so far, since it has been so long since I last updated. In any case, please take the time to drop a review; it encourages me to write more knowing that people actually like what I am writing. Oh, and don't be shy to do some constructive criticism either, I take all suggestions pretty seriously, you can count on that. So without further procrastination, here is Chapter 4 ½, lol.**

Chapter 4

Part 13

Kaylee woke to the soft light of a cloud covered day filtering in through the window. She got up slowly, stretching out muscles that were stiff from all the running she had done the day before as she groaned. She sat up a turned to stare out the window only to see large snowflakes falling rythmically to a snow covered ground. Darn, I thought the snow was finally gone, least I don't have to shovel, she reflected. She looked at the bed and saw two depressions lightly marking the messy surface. Vague memories of the night before floated into her conscience, and she seriously wondered if the whole affair had been a dream, product of too much alcohol. Part of her desperately wished it had been a dream, not wanting to admit that she had formed an attachment to another human being. The fear of being dependent on someone crept into her, causing her to bristle angrily at the thought. She had been dependant on her father's care when she was younger and that dependancy had forced her into a prison of blind self hate and misery for many years. Stop it, Logan has nothing in common with my father, just relax girl you finally got something good going for you here, don't let old wounds destroy it, Kaylee practically yelled at herself, banishing the negative train of thought. She smelt the sheets and knew last night had happened, because the faint smell of summer woods and after shave lingered, reminder her that Logan had been there. At least I don't have a hangover, she thought thankfully.

She walked up to the dresser only to see that she was still wearing the clothes from the night before which were quite wrinkled and rather dishevelled. Black lines from mascara and eyeliner rimmed the bottom of her eyes and dark bags appeared on her skin. There were marks lining the side of her face where the blancket had imprinted and the whole picture made Kaylee sigh in anticipation of the work she had to do just to be presentable. She pulled a brush through her hair to work out the tangles then got undressed, throwing the clothes in a hamper as she , she stumbled over to the shower and started running the water. The heat worked wonders to getting the last kinks out of her muscles and the soap got rid of any last lingering smells of the bar. She finished with the water, dried off and worked some leave in conditionner through her hair before walking over to the closet wrapped in a towel and only wearing a black bra and matching underwear. She pulled out a pair of medium blue, boot cut jeans with built in tears and slipped them on, adding a brown leather belt with a brass buckle as an after thought. She grabbed a forest green and cream colored tank and layered them, the lighter tank under the darker. The morning was cool, despite the heater that was working to heat the big mansion up so she pulled out a brown hoodie with a design of an acoustic guitar on it and slipped it on, thankfull for the warm material. To complete the look she put on a pair of light brown suede ankle boots and finished drying her hair. With a few brushes of black mascara, Kaylee left her room in search of food, which her stomach had been nice enough to remind her to get.

Kaylee traveled down to the kitchen but met no one on the way and figured that most of the students must be in class already. In the large kitchen she found some Corn Pops in a cupboard and poured herself a bowl, thoroughly enjoying the crunch of the sugary cereal. Wow, how long has it been since I have eaten this stuff, she wondered. The sound of approaching footsteps drifted to her ears and a couple minutes later, Kitty popped into the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kaylee, glad I'm not the only late riser today. So where you been, I haven't seen you around the last couple of days and I have been meaning to give you a heads up that Scott wants to send us on a mission tomorrow. Is that Corn Pops, or am I still dreaming?" Kitty said pointing to Kaylee's bowl.

Kaylee laughed and answered, "Oh it's Corn Pops alright, I found it in the back of that top cupboard, figured someone was probably trying to hide it from the students, probably Scott."

Kitty looked up dubitatively at the cupboard that was slightly out of her reach and turned to Kaylee, who was quite a bit taller than herself and flashed a questionning grin.

"Alright short stuff, I'll get it. I've just been sight seeing I guess, you know, new place, new sights and smells, what about you?" she handed the box to Kitty who poured herself some before giving it back to Kaylee who put it back in the cupboard.

"Well I've had some major tests, so I have been studying like day and night. It's hard to get any work done in class, the boys are soooo immature, it's like trying to work with a bunch a wild chimpanzees. Except Bobby of course, we get together to study a lot, he's actually quite smart."

"You think I'm smart do you? Well I knew that, I was just wondering how long it would take you to admit it." Bobby said strolling into the kitchen wearing a lopsided grin on his face.

Kitty blushed to the roots of her hair and answered, trying to save herself, "Well, pretty smart for a boy."

"For a boy? Well I'm hurt Kitty, deeply wounded by that comment..." And with that, he proceeded to chase a squealing Kitty around the kitchen.

"Would you two quit it already? Who was it that was talking about wild chimpazees again?" asked an exasperated Kaylee, who despite herself was finding their youthful enthousiasm funny.

The pair finally sat down, their cheeks flushed and wide grins on their faces both laughing.

"Hey! Where did you guys find the Corn Pops?" Bobby exclaimed his eyes on their bowls.

" Haha, I'm not telling you, if you're so smart you can find them." Kitty teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Find then, I'll find something better to eat than your lame Corn Pops, didn't want any anyways." With that he went to the fridge and pulled out a couple waffles, dropping them in the toaster on the counter.

"Soooo Kaylee, seen you and Logan hanging around a lot, what's up with that?" Bobby asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh, I don't know, seen you hanging around Kitty a lot, what's up with that?" Kaylee countered, sending the ball back to Bobby.

Bobby blushed slightly and mumbled, "Oh, well we are just friends, you know...Hey Kitty, that was some test we had the other day wasn't it, how do you think you did?"

They continued eating, and Kaylee listened to them talking about their life as a student with all the complaints about homework and the latest gossip of who was dating who. Finally, when Kaylee decided that if she listened any longer her ears might start bleeding, she said goodbye and left the pair alone, both not seeming to miss her company. She followed the smell of summer wood mixed with a musky male scent out the front door, pausing to grab her jacket on the way out, and made her way around the house. Her boots left smaller imprints beside the other fresh trail, and the snow crunched under the pressure. The falling snow had already started accumulating on her shoulders and the wind blew her hair backwards. She breathed in the fresh humid smell of the snow which also carried Logan earthy smell in it. She remembered Nova Scotian winters, cross country skiing along the back trails of her house wrapped in the solitude and confines of the tall pines.

As she rounded the corner of the house, the iron fence, decorated with creeping vines that were covered in snow, surrounding the large garden came into view. What is Logan doing here, she wondered? The footprints led her to the entrance of the gate, where Logan was knealing in the snow and struggling to fix some rusty hinges. She could pick up some of the words he was grumbling and tried not to laugh at his mounting fustration. Since the wind was blowing her way, Kaylee guessed that he had not picked her sent up yet so she hid around the corner of the fence crouching down so that she was not visible. She picked up a pile of snow and formed a couple snow balls, testing their weight in her hand. Raising herself up right, she swiftly took aim and threw one, reaching her target on the back. Logan jumped in surprise as the icy ball hit him, starring wildly around with a dangerous glint in his eye. Upon seeing Kaylee his gaze softened, and a crooked grin played accross his lips. Sending him a mischevious smile, Kaylee pitched another snow ball, once again sending it flying through the air. This time Logan was ready, and with his claws he sliced through the snow, sending it spraying in an ark of sparkling fragments. He came running at her through the snow and Kaylee screeched and throwed another snow ball, which he easily dodged. She took of into the field that seperated the mansion from the woods, her heart pounding with new adrenaline, the wind wipping by her and her laughter echoing. Behind her she heard Logan's heavy footsteps, keeping up with her pace. She felt something hard and cold hit her between the shoulders and turned to see Logan picking up some more snow. She picked up the pace and dashed into the forest, zig zagging between the trees as snow balls wizzed past her. The cold and fresh air filled her lungs as flakes swirled past her face. She grabbed a passing tree trunk and swung her body in an arch around it and let go, landing against Logan and sending him off balance. The two rolled accross the ground on impact, snow flying everywhere a Kaylee ending up sitting on Logan. The surprise on his face was comical, her surprise attack having taken him off balance.

"So I am guessing you're used to having people run from you, rather than into you?" Kaylee mocked.

Hearing the mocking tone of voice Kaylee was using, Logan flipped her and pinned her to the ground, a crooked smile playing across his lips.

"I always welcome a challenge babe." And with that he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, a rough growl escaping his throat when Kaylee's lips melted to his. A first Logan went slowly as to not rush her, but Kaylee demanded more, meeting his kisses with as much passion as she met an adversary in combat. Logan nibbled Kaylee's lip and teased her with his tongue, gently prying his way in to caress her tongue with his own, as though his kiss could heal her past wounds. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his broad chest and Kaylee ran her hand through his thick hair, pushing him father into the embrace. She twisted one leg around his thigh, locking the position as she ran her nails down his back, her back arching up with the shivers running through her body. Fire ripped through her, like a beast finally free to run at large and it burned down all her defences. The warmth from their bodies melted the snow around them, but the falling flakes soon covered the traces. The forest went quiet, and all Kaylee could hear was the wind twisting around them and their ragged breath sending burst of mist into the air. They kissed like lovers that had been separated for years, a kind of hurried frenzy taking over their movements. I shouldn't be doing this, Kaylee thought, what's to stop him from leaving tomorrow? But despite her thoughts, her heart pushed her to continue, as if it had finally found its home, in the hands and heart of Logan.

Approaching steps brought the pair out of the surreal world they had been stuck in, and they struggled to get a grip on reality while pulling apart. A sort of relief passed through Kaylee's heart, but a new found emptiness soon took its place. I feel like I've lost part of myself, Kaylee realized, like he has taken a part of me with him. Her eyes met Logan, green meeting to brown to form an immense forest, and it finally dawned on her what she had been seeing in them; love and acceptance. This knowledge evoked a new found fear in her, but before she could say anything, Gambit burst through the trees surrounding them, grumbling about the cold.

"Merde alors, what de hell are dyou both doin' out in dis? Dis weather is not fit fo anyt'ing livin an ah blame havin to come out dhere on dyou fools. Scott given us a debrief on de mission soon, dyou might want to be getting your derrières inside now..." Remy said while eyeing the pair suspiciously, noting Kaylee's swollen lips and Logan triumphant smile.

"Hang on to your cards bub, we're coming. Hey Kay, what would you say to havin' frozen Gumbo for super?" Logan taunted.

" I t'ink she'd like fried wolverine better mon ami..." Gambity replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes, his hand playing with a couple cards already fuzzed with energy.

Logan extracted his claws a threatening expression replacing the mocking grin on his face.

"Do you really want to gamble with your life? I'll take that wager, your odds aren't too good anyways..."

Before letting the situation get anymore out of hand, Kaylee stepped between the pair.

"Ok boys, didn't you ever learn to play nicely with other kids? Feels like I am dealing with a couple kids throwing a fit in the sandbox! Let's grow up and go inside before Scott skins us all."

"Now that's somethin' I`d like to see!" Logan said while laughed.

"Ah agree Logan" Remy replied.

"See, you guys do have something in common, so let's go!"

Having diffused the tense moment, they rapidly made their way back to the mansion, the snowfall finally tapering off. Ororo was waiting for them in the entrance, her heels lightly clicking across the hardwood floor as she paced back and forth. Relief crossed her face when she saw them come in and she came walking over to them.

"Where have you guys been? The whole team is waiting for you downstairs and we had best hurry up, whatever the mission is, it's got Scott in a fine mood."

Logan replied, "Scott gets his panties in a knot over the littlest of things, besides, I don't like being told what to do so he'll have to live with it."

The group made their way into the professor's study where the team was already waiting, most with gleam of curiosity lighting their eyes. A fire had been lit and had warmed the room up, casting a glow across the faces. Various team members were cuddled up into the plush leather chairs and sofas, and the atmosphere reflected the comfortable trust each member had in each other. Scott, who was talking quietly to Jean, turned around when they came in, a look of annoyance playing across his handsome face.

"Well now that everyone is finally here, I can brief you all about a serious situation Jean and I have come across. As you know, the Brotherhood's activity has been overly quiet the last few weeks, and we've been watching them closely the last few days. Thanks to a bit of convincing," He said while flashing Jean a grin, "one of their MRD leaks was able to inform us as to their future plans. It would seem that they have managed to apprehend the date of the MRD transportation of an extremely dangerous mutant to a more secure facility. We helped the MRD capture the mutant in question a couple months back as you will all remember, since they were posing a direct threat not only to the human population, but the mutant as well and felt that they would be more secure in a government secure housing facility. If the Brotherhood should manage to liberate the mutant in question, it could have potentially devastating effects. Namely putting the whole population in danger and giving Senator Kelly one more edge into interposing his mutant registration act. Therefore, we can assume that they may be working on behalf of Magneto. So, for those who haven't guessed yet, our mission is to stop the Brotherhood from freeing the mutant and assure her safe transportation to the new facility. The MRD transportation vehicles are destined to leave tomorrow morning with the Brotherhood scheduled to attack by 11 am. I want you all to form pairs when fighting as a new defence tactic. Alright then, any questions? No? Ok, I will see you all tomorrow at 8 in the lobby."

With the debrief done, the team started forming pairs, Bobby and Kitty, Jean and Scott, and Ororo and Hank. That left Kaylee, Logan, Remy and Rogue. But before Remy could make a move, Logan was at her side asking,

"So, we goin' to be partners in crime or what? I got your back, you got mine?"

"Sure thing Logan, it should be interesting working in a team with you..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not a team player?" Logan replied, pretending to be offended.

Kaylee let out a decisive snort and responded with a playful gleam in her eyes, "Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rogue's face brightening under the realization that she would be paired with Remy. Rogue flashed him a timid smile and Remy, despite being disappointed by being bested by Logan, matched her smile with one of his own. The pair wandered off, Remy already starting to dazzle Rogue with his card tricks. Good, she thought, Rogue seems to like Remy and this will give Remy the chance to find in someone else what I'll never be able to give him.

"Well Kay, we got the rest of the day, what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"Uuuum, you remember how you offered to help me with controlling my mutation? I think I am ready to work with you on that, but don't expect much."

"Don't under estimate yourself so much Kay, the human and mutant mind and body are a lot stronger than some people give credit to. So let's head over to the gym, there shouldn't be any courses there for the next couple hours."

"Ok, just let me get changed first and I'll meet you there in 10 minutes."

With that, she headed up to her room, smiling at some timid pack of students on her way up. Most of the kids at the academy didn't pay her much attention, especially the younger ones. However, she sensed curiosity from the older ones and would occasionally feel stares on her back when walking through the school hallways. As she went up she started thinking back to the morning, and decided that she could trust Logan. I've been on the go for so long, with no roots or connections, that maybe it is time I enjoy myself a bit. Besides, I've tried to ignore this connection I have with him, but neither of us seems to be able to resist the pull. Just as long as it is kept controllable I should be alright with coping, after all, I don't need anything in my personal life to complicate it any further. She made her way into her room and started changing into her black uniform instead of her regular clothes. I don't know why I am wearing this, she pondered, and it's not like if I have to impress him or anything. With that she put back the uniform with regret and put on a short black pair of exercising shorts and a white tank, slipping on a pair of Adidas shoes on her way out.

Part 14

When she arrived in the spacious gym, her determination had done nothing but increase, but her fear of losing control and hurting Logan had started to creep back into her mind. Before walking over to the mats to wait for Logan, she steeled herself and took a deep breath of air to calm her nerves. She had handled everything life had thrown at her so far, or at least survived it, and today would be no different. Kaylee had been so caught up in her own inner conflict that she had not heard Logan creeping up behind her, his brown eyes darkening when he saw what she was wearing. Such an ordinary outfit would have done nothing to him, if anyone but Kay had been wearing it. He quickly covered the last few steps separating him from her and slid his arms around her waist, encircling her slender body and fusing their energy together once again.

Kaylee knew it Logan the moment before he slid his arms around her, having finally broken her thoughts she had smelt him and felt his calming, yet infuriating presence drawing her out of herself.

"Logan, what are you...?" Kaylee cut off in mid sentence as she took a sharp intake of breath when she felt his warm mouth grazing her neck and lightly kissing the spot behind her ear that could drive her crazy.

Logan skimmed her neck, nibbling softly with his teeth as he ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it to the side. He could feel her heartbeat, pulsing rapidly from his touch and he ran a finger down her neck, receiving great satisfaction when he felt her stop breathing.

"Kay, you're going to want to start breathing again, though I would love to do mouth to mouth resuscitation. But there is no need to hold your breath for me"

Having been brought back to her senses, Kaylee replied hotly, "I wasn't holding my breath for you, I was just, well...I don't know! Doesn't matter, now are you going to help me or not?"

Logan let go of her and moved in front so that he could get a better look at Kaylee's face. Outrage and the hint of a blush were playing across her face and the whole picture was quite sexy. With a devilish grin, Logan moved closer and answered, "Oh I will help you alright; help you right out of that excuse for exercising clothes..."

Taking a step closer, so that they stood toe to toe, Kaylee lifted her chin and retorted, dangerous sparks flashing in her eyes, " Just keep your hands to yourself you sorry excuse for a teacher, this is harassment and you know very well that is not what I meant, now back off before you lose some teeth!"

"Well good, now that I got you riled up a bit, I suppose we can get to work." And with that Logan turned his back on a fuming Kaylee and strolled over to the mats.

Kaylee joined Logan on the mats, eyeing him suspiciously as she stood opposing him. He was wearing a black pair of sweats with a white tank; both in rough shape, but even in their tattered shape they still offered a nice view of his physique, which never ceased to daze her.

"Oh ya, and you owe me a pair of jeans Kay." Logan informed her, recalling what had happened to his clothes the last time he had had a fight with her.

"Well then perhaps it is you that should strip down, after all you seem to be concerned for the state of your clothes and we wouldn't want this pair to get anymore worn out then it already is." Kaylee mocked, lifting an eyebrow up suggestively.

"Ok smart ass; I'll give you that one. Now to do this you are going to need to, er...phase?" Logan explained, not sure as to the correct term to use.

Kaylee looked into Logan's deep brown eyes and took strength from their confident gaze. I only wish I was as sure as you that this will work out, she thought; it might make this whole thing a hell of a lot easier. With that, she focused on drawing out her inner source of energy, mixing her own aura into that of the wolf. She felt the instantaneous change and surge in power ripple through her body as she burst out of herself into her wolf form. She shook herself out, fur flying all over the place and used her hind legs to scratch an annoying itch behind her ear.

"What is this? Shedding season in Kaylee Land or something, I'm goin' to have a damn hard time explaining this to the janitor."

Kaylee smiled a wolfish grin, showing off her large canines and advanced slowly towards Logan, taking a stalking stance, ears pointed forward, hind quarters ready to spring, and crouching lower to the ground while eyeing him with alert eyes. Logan, already remembering his last run in with the immense wolf almost missed the playful spark shinning in Kaylee's eyes. He took a couple steps back as he moved into a defensive position, meeting the wolf's eyes with his own, only to finally see Kaylee starring back at him, and not the enraged animal he had fought with. He relaxed visibly, and Kaylee's animal senses took advantage of the moment of weakness to spring, pushing off the ground with her powerful hind muscle and landing on Logan. The satisfaction of being able to knock him down so easily was so good that she could almost taste it. She ran her tongue over his face, making sure to get extra drool on him, ignoring his disgusted protests. Logan finally managed to push Kaylee off and get up of the ground. Running a hand across his face to get rid of the drool, Logan threw Kaylee a murderous glare.

"This is nasty shit Kay, christ, your nothin but a overgrown pup, and I have to work with that pup." Logan grumbled, wiping the last of the drool on his pants.

Kaylee waged her tail so hard it shook her body and let out a bark that sounded to Logan suspiciously like a laugh. She leaned forward on her front paws, arching her back and then bounced around Logan. The sight of the giant wolf circling around Logan would have appeared to be terrifying to anyone watching, but Logan could sense the joyous playfulness emanating from Kaylee's animal spirit.

"Well I am glad you're havin so much fun Kay, but why don't we get some work done here before the next class comes in. I hate to point it out, but you would scare the shit out them looking like that."

Kaylee let out a whine of protest but came to stop and sat down beside Logan, her furry head at the same height as his, despite the fact he was still standing. She nuzzled his shoulder in an attempt to make peace and Logan scratched the spot behind her ears, causing her tail to wag furiously.

"Right then pup, I am going to come at you as an offender, and I want you to defend yourself without causing me harm. This way you'll learn to control your instinct to, well, for lack of more delicate words, kill." Logan moved away from her and positioned himself in a threatening stance, extracting his long claws.

Kaylee could feel the wolf instincts sensing the change in Logan, and they told her to attack and destroy the threat. But she held herself in check and moved into a crouch of her own, keeping her senses alert in order to read Logan's next movements. However, despite her best attempts at staying completely in control, a low menacing growl of warning still managed to escape from her.

"Remember Kay, if you feel yourself slippin, stop before you lose control and center your focus. And for the love of god, can we please avoid chewin my arm to a pulp this time?"

With that, Logan advanced on her, keeping his own movements dangerously fluid, like the calm in the river before the rapids. Kaylee did not move, despite wanting to, and stayed crouched, watching him with her eyes. Suddenly and without warning, Logan came at her, sending his claws slicing towards her right flank. She jumped out of the way at the last second possible, hoping to confuse him a little, and landed softly on the pads of her paws. Not to be out witted, Logan lunged after her in an attempt to take advantage of her recovery from the leap to send her flying to the ground. Instead of moving this time, Kaylee used her weight to meet Logan's and sent them both rolling onto the floor. Using her hind legs she kicked at him and sent him catapulting across to the other side of the gym. He hit the wall with a large thud that echoed across the gym. She quickly got back up and straightened herself out, never taking her eyes off Logan.

Logan got up and rubbed his head, blinking back stars. Pup likes to play rough, he mused, well then, let's just see what she is made of. He turned around and started running at Kaylee, who thinking he was using the same tactic as before came galloping over. However, at the last second Logan jumped over Kaylee and used his smaller size to turn around and jump onto her back in an attempt to wrestle the wolf to the ground. Feeling Logan's muscled arms trying to immobilize her, Kaylee rolled over in a violent twist and used her weight to crush Logan. The momentary release of pressure was enough for her to roll back over and shake Logan off her back, sending him flying once more, hitting the bleachers, cracking a couple wooden seats with the impact.

When Logan didn't get up right away, Kaylee trotted over and sniffed at him, nudging his face with her nose. She was rewarding with Logan's loud groan as he batted her nose away with his hand. She let out a questioning whine, and Logan turned to stare into her eyes, happy to see concern swimming in the pool of green waters.

"Ya ya, I'm fine pup, stop your whining." Logan gruffly said.

Kaylee ears perked up, as she picked up the approaching sound of footsteps from down the hallway and the smell of bubblegum, deodorant, cheap perfume and dirty socks. She quickly fazed back to her human form.


	6. Love Heals

**Hi all,**

**In case you were wondering I have not given up yet, just needed some inspiration. So this chapter (let's just call it chapter 5 for the hell of it) is juicier than the others, essentially this one should make the wait worth it. Anyways, let me know what ya'll think, reviews are amazing things as any amateur author will tell you, so keep 'em coming! Or if you aren't a member of just drop me an email at ****wolf_corp_intinn_****. Pass the story on if you think it's worth the read, nothin better than sharing, lol. Thanks a bunch peeps **

Logan took her hand and gingerly pulled himself up, cracking his neck and shoulders as he attempted to roll the new kinks out.

"You ok Logan? Looks like I may have used a bit too much force with that last one..."

Giving her the evil eye, Logan grumbled, "Ya think? The kids must of found it hard playing in the sandbox with you. Course nothing I can't handle, but I'll give it to ya, you pack a hard punch Kay."

"Thanks, I think... Better head out, kids coming in soon, plus I could really use a shower, and so could you." Kaylee said, scrunching her nose up and waving her hand in front of her face.

"What? Don't like my smell?" Logan mocked as he scooped her up in a large and sticky hug.

Pushing herself to freedom, Kaylee shrieked, "Eeeww Logan! Cut that out, jeez, guys are all the same..."

With that she grabbed her stuff and headed back to her room for a shower, not oblivious to Logan smug smirk burning into her back.

She finally reached her room, which felt like it was at the opposite end of the mansion, and quickly changed out of her sweaty clothes, dropping them into the hamper with the rest. I am really going to have to do laundry soon, she mused, won't be long before I run out. With that thought she climbed into to the shower and let the hot water run over her tired muscles, immediately sighing with contentment as the water worked out the balls of tension. She finished up the rest of the routine rapidly since she could hear the kitchen calling her name, and her stomach answering. Coming into her room wrapped in a large towel, she let her gaze wander into her closet, stumped as to deciding what to wear. To start, she pulled on a matching black bra and panty set, enjoying the cool feeling of the lace on her skin. A girl is allowed some frivolities once and awhile, she reasoned, sides if you can pull it off, then why not? With that she picked out a pair of tight ripped jeans and slipped on a simple black tee before heading to the kitchen.

Part 15

Logan POV

Logan showered down rapidly, hoping that the water would numb some of the last effects of the bruising. He was amazed at the control Kay was already showing and found himself already looking forward to trying to make her smile again, marveling in the way it had lit her whole face up. What the hell am I getting myself into anyways? I have nothing to offer her, no past, little present and certainly not a promising future, she'd be better off with Gumbo. At the thought of Remy, Logan let out a low growl, remembering the look of longing he had seen in his eyes when Scott had made them partner up and Kay had ended up with him instead of Remy. He had felt a strong urge to shake that look off the Cajun's face, and would probably have done so if they had been alone.

Logan left his room, and ran into Gambit, who was smiling like a person who'd come up with the best idea in the world, on his way down the stairs.

"Why the hell are you so damn happy Gumbo?" Logan grumbled.

Flashing a brilliant grin, Remy replied, "Don't know what ya mean Logan, I was just bout ta ask Kaylee if she'd be up to goin ta town wit me. Have ya seen her round?"

With a hard glint in his eyes, Logan casually lied, "Yeah, I saw her just a second ago, but I wouldn't waste your time, she's already going in with me."

Narrowing his eyes, Remy sized him up, as if debating whether or not to challenge Logan on that, but Logan was satisfied when Remy replied,

"Well now, that's a right shame...Maybe some other time den." Remy made a move to leave, but Logan grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh I doubt that Gumbo, I've changed my mind, I am going to play the game, but you can be damn sure that if you get in my way I will run you down so fast it'll make you wish you'd never layed eyes on Kay."

Logan extended his claws a little way to prove his point, his eyes daring Remy to take up the challenge. Pushing Logan hands of him and dusting the area off to remove any imaginary dirt, Remy stared calmly back at Logan and replied,

"And all dis time I was thinkin dyou had no balls Logan. Well good, glad ta see ya ain't no push ova, I always did like ta have some competition when playin games."

With that said, Remy sauntered away, unfrazzled by Logan attempt at asserting his dominance, softly whistling as he went. Logan, who was barely containing his urge to slice the french man up, had to grind his teeth and force himself to walk the opposite way, dark curses flying under his breath. Somehow that Cajun always manages to get the bloody last word, he thought, not this time Gumbo, I don't play, I fight goddamn it, and I always win.

Logan marched into the kitchen just as Kaylee was digging under a cupboard and barked out,

"Don't bother, we're going to town now! Get your stuff and lets go."

Startled, Kaylee jumped and smacked her head on the cupboard, slamming the cupboard close she marched up to Logan and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what the hell you're so pissed about, but it sure as hell gives you no right to boss me around. I'll go into town if I bloody well want to, and who says I want to anyways? Maybe I had other plans!"

Logan let go of his temper and returned Kay's look, an expression of bewilderment playing accross his face. Not used to being stood up to it took him a couple seconds to reply,

"Well, do you have other plans?"

"No...but I could of had some." Kaylee replied, eyes flashing defiantely. Logan just stared back waiting patiently.

"Ok alright then, I'll go, but only cause you asked so nicely." She said sarcasticaly.

Logan's heart gave a little leap and a large grin broke out on his face. They headed out to the garages, opting to take Logan's bike as the day had warmed up. Kaylee slid in easily behind Logan, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she settled her arms around him.

"If I didn't know better I would say you like it back there." Logan teased.

"Dream on sucker, was just wondering what it'd be like to drive it." Kaylee responded.

"I'll have to teach you sometime then, if you're up to it that is."

"Sweet! That's be awesome!"

"Course I'd have ta charge ya..."

He heard Kaylee laugh as she punched him in the shoulder. However, before she could retort Logan gunned the engine and took off, pleased to feel how easily she fit with him on the bike. As he drove he started to wonder what it would feel like to have her under him, to wonder what it would feel like to run his hands down her body, and he felt his own primal urges awaken as Kaylee wriggled closer to him.

Part 16

Kaylee

They spent the day wandering around town, visiting shop after shop aimlessly, a weightless companionship seeming to have settled in. Once and awhile she would meet Logan's eyes and see a hot blaze burning in them, and shivers would race up her spine, warmth slowly spreading through her like none she had ever felt before. She did not know what to make of it, but she knew that whatever it was, it spooked to think she had grown attached to the feral man. They finally made it to a small strip mall, and Logan made her wait outside while he went in to buy something. While she waiting a forebodding feeling crept up her spine and she turned around, sensing a menacing presence near by. As she turned around a large figured rushed at her and pinned her to a post, claws extended by her neck to prevent her from moving. Her looked up and stared into the smuthering eyes of Sabertooth.

"Hey pup, miss me any?"

"Sabertooth! You got a lot of freakin nerve, put me the hell down asshole! You wouldn't do this in public, too much of a scene, not your style." She glared back, murder flickering in her green eyes.

'"You can call me Victor, I think we're past formalities. I don't give a damn about making a scene, but I am pretty sure ya wouldn't want all these frails to know bout your mutation. And I would kill you anywhere, if I wanted to..." He trailed a claw down her chin, leaning in to smell her, his long black cloak and body weight trapping Kay to the spot, the heat of him suffocating her.

"What do you mean if you wanted to, that's want you wanted, I could see it in your eyes you bastard, don't lie to me goddamn!" She could smell the animal pheremones coming off him in heaps, the male musky scent that was his making her human side want to gag, but creating a response from her feral side.

Victor let out a deep chuckle, clearly amused at the conclusions Kaylee had come to. He grinned, showing his fangs as he said,

"I was under the impression you were a little smarter than that pup, guess I had you figured wrong. I don't want to kill ya, Sinister has use for you, and so do I for that matter..." With that he leaned down and licked her neck, gently breaking skin with his fangs as he drank up the drops of blood.

"Get the fuck off me! Christ you are repulsing, and you can tell Sinister to go fuck himself!"

Sniffing at her, Victor picked up on the raw arousal under the human repulsion and sneered down at her, enjoying the response he had illicited in her. To prevent her from making more noise Victor crushed his mouth over Kaylee's, running his fangs over her bottom lip as he sucked on it. He stroked her neck and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, caressing Kaylee's with his own. He was surprised to feel her give in to the invasive kiss, and a groan escaped his throat as he ran his hand down her side, pulling her in to his body and placing a muscled thigh between her legs. Just as he started to deepen the kiss, he felt sharp fangs smash down onto his tongue, piercing all the way through as claws dug deeply into his sides, dragging violently down his sides. He backed off with a howl but before he could recover another figure rushed at him from behind.

Logan POV

Logan had smelt Victor from inside the store and had rushed out in time to see Victor crushing Kaylee to a pole. Before he had had the time to react Victor had reeled backwards yelling out in pain. Following feral instincts, Logan had rushed at his brother with a savage growl, shoving his adamantium claws up to his knuckles in Victor's back and kicking him, forcing him to the ground. Victor roared out in pain, blood dripping out from in between Logan's claws and pulled himself from his brother's dangerous embrace.

"Well Jimmy, didn't know you considered this pup to be yours, that will make taking her from my brother all the more satisfying." Victor said while licking his lips, his wounds already closing up.

"I ain't your fucking brother and if you go anywhere near her again I will hunt you down and cut your damn head off!" Logan roared, moving in between Kaylee and the large feral. He kept his claws extended watching Victor for any sudden movements, wishing for an excuse to kill the man who had threatened _his_ mate. A primal sense to defend what was his overtook his other senses and he bared his teeth, fury ripping accross his face. Victor laughed cruelly and getting up said,

"I just wanted a taste Jimmy boy, and you could never kill me, we are brothers and brothers stick together. Don't worry pup, I'll be back for more, you can use Jimmy in the mean time, but you will be mine..." With that he got up and stalked off into the crowd, quickly mingling in and disapearing from sight.

Kaylee's POV

Kaylee used the momentary distraction to get herself back under control, a difficult task considering how shaken up she was. It had been a long time since someone had been able to mess around with her mind like that, and the experience was not one that she wished to repeat. She looked at Logan and placed a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from going after Victor, surprised to see her hand shake. Logan covered her hand with his own and drew her around pulling her into a large hug, maybe to comfort her, but she rather thought it was just to make sure she was still there. She breathed in the comforting smell of woods and after shave, amazed at the power she was able to pull from the embrace. His hand gently caressed her hair and he pulled appart slowly, not fulling letting go.

"Got you something Kay, it had you writen all over it." With that he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand, watching her intently for her reaction.

Kaylee stared dumbfoundily at the beautiful crystal carving of a wolf dangling from a silver chain in her hand. She was sure that the stone was clear quartz, and she ran a finger over the smooth surface before putting it over her head. Staring up at Logan, she said,

"Thank you, you're right, it is me."

Logan put a strong arm over her shoulders and suggested,

"Lets get out of here, I know a great place to sit in quiet, I think you'll like it."

With that they climbed back onto Logan's bike and took of, leaving the event behind them as they got farther and farther away.

Part 17

Logan stopped the bike 20 minutes later in front of a beautiful yet small sandy beach. The breeze from the ocean drifted over them, carrying the salty smell of the sea and the waves crashed onto the shore with their hypnotic rhythm. The beach was deserted, except for a few seagulls waddling accross the sand.

"Wow, I never knew this place was here, there isn't a person here." Kaylee remarked, awe playing accross her face.

"Not a lot of people do know bout it, that's why I like it." Logan said, pulling Kaylee over to a sheltered grove where a large driftwood log was set up in front of a makeshift firepit. Logan montionned for Kaylee to sit down and he started to gather driftwood in a pile which he quickly lit up. Kaylee stared out, watching the calm sea reflecting the falling sun as the breeze ruffled her hair. The warmth from the fire and the golden colors of the setting sun was so peaceful that Kaylee let herself relax. Logan joined her on the log, draped one arm around her and stretched his feet out letting out a content sigh. A calming stillness overcame her and she pulled in closer to Logan, enjoying the soft feeling of his plaid shirt against her hands. They remained quiet for a few minutes, as if talking would ruin the momentary solitute. For one of the rare times in her life, Kaylee felt truly happy. They stayed that way until the last rays of light filtered out and the dark blue night sky became tinged with the light of thousands of stars.

Kaylee went to remark on the beauty of the moment, but was stopped short when she met Logan's eyes. In them blazed that same heat that had been consuming them all afternoon and as if on cue they leaned in and she felt Logan's warm lips hungrily crushing hers. There was a savage need in the kiss that had not been there before, and he demanded more of her with his teeth as he nibbled on her lower lip, reeling in the taste of her. Kaylee replied his demanded and parted her lips, meeting his tongue with her own as they engaged in a dance, caressing like hungry animals starved for too long. Kaylee was aware of every breath, every sensation coursing through picked her up and laid her down on the sand, heated from the fire, a knee between her thighs as he placed his hand under her, pulling their hips closer together, showing her how much he wanted her. Kaylee purred with the sensations coursing through her body, flames envelloping her as rationality left her. Logan pulled off his jacket and tee-shirt and Kaylee frantically ran her hands over his hardened muscles, lightly dragging her nails down his back. Logan growned and with a growl started fervently kissing her neck as his hands worked her out of her jacket and shirt. The cold air that greated her caused shivers to run down her spine, enticing her need to higher levels. With a moan she ground her hips to Logans, letting him know without words how much she needed him.

"Oh no Kay, you're not getting away that easy, I want you ready for me." Logan said while nipping her shoudler with his teeth.

"You're not going to make me beg are you?" Kay said, fervent need bitting at her.

With a devilish grin Logan replied, "That's exaclty what I am going to do." With that he ran his caloused yet warm hand over her firm stomach, marveling at the tremors coursing through Kaylee's body. Oh god, I don't know how much longer I can wait, Kaylee thought franctically, as she arched her back up.

Logan's POV

Logan watched with satisfaction through a haze of arousal as Kaylee's eyes filled with desire and need. The other woman he had been with he had used just used to release his feral need, and it had been mutual between his partners that that was all it was. With Kay he wanted it to be different; he wanted to be the one that had given her the most pleasure, the one that if she ever left him it would be his name she called out in the night. He unhooked her braw and closed his mouth around one nipple, greedily suckling it and letting go to blow cool air over it, please to see them hardening. He moved his ministrations over to the other not wanting to leave anyone out. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Kaylee as he ran his tongue over her other nipple, and started to kiss his way down to her navel. He continued to kiss her skin, licking the spots he had kissed as he pulled her pants off. He ran his hand down the inside of her thigh, watching her shiver as he moved higher. He felt himself grow harder with his own desire, animalistic need driving him to move faster. Ignoring his own feral desire he continued to caress her thighs.

He felt her hands loosen his belt and unbutton his pants pushing them roughly down, pulling down his briefs with them. By now he was throbbing, and Kay's hands on him almost tore him over the edge. Gritting his teeth to keep control, he slipped some protection on before tearing her own underwear off with a swift slice of his claws.

"Logan..." Kaylee pleaded, desperately pushing against his hardness.

"Not yet Kay, I don't think you're ready." With that he crushed her mouth again with his own as a whine escaped her throat.

He slowly began to rub his fingers over her most tender spot, and was rewarded with another moan. He began to press harder and slowly slipped a finger in her, happy to find her already wet with desire. Kaylee bucked under him, trying to find relief from the slow delirious torture. Logan started to move his fingers a little faster, knowing that he was bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

"Logan, please...!" A new urgent need had krept into Kaylee's voice.

"Say it Kay, all you need to do is say it."

"Ok! I want you Logan goddamn it, all of you!"

With that Logan thrust deeply inside her, moving slowly to let Kay get used to the feel of him. At first he thought he had hurt her with his largeness, but he fit perfectly. Kay started thrusting under him and he met her, both moving together as they raced faster together to meet that high. She met hers first, a howl of satisfaction bursting from her lips as pleasure exploded in her body and she clenched around him. Logan followed her into release and they road the wave simultaneously as he kissed her to stiffle their yells from the stillness of the night.

Part 18

Kaylee's POV

Somehow they made it back to the mansion that night, both tired but satisfied for the moment. Logan followed Kaylee upstairs but refused to let her go back to her own room. Too tired to object, Kaylee contently fell asleep in Logan's room tucked into his wide shoulders as his hand gently caressed her back. The smell and heat from him envelopping her in a calm and warm blancket of safety.

Logan's POV

Logan watched Kaylee sleep for awhile, amazed that he had found this strong woman. He worried that he fell asleep he would wake up to find it had all been a dream, but Kaylee's soft breath lulled him into a deep sleep, free of old nightmares.


	7. Contact Info

Hi readers,

It has come to my humble attention that for some strange and unremarkably annoying reason my email address has been cut off by yours truly technology. Therefor I must now add a whole new section just to get my contact out there...So here goes, please feel more than free to email me reviews at wolf_corp_intinn_meon at yahoo dot ca and I will get back to you, if you want that is of course. Let's be serious, I am not as whacked as I may sound and do not want to come off as one of them stalker crazy people that litter the face of the earth. If you want to tell me that I am the cream of the crop (which would be utter bs, lol) or down right terrible (which I might also be inclined to say is bs) fine by me. So have yourselves a spectacular day, I know I am today, and I look forward to any questions, comments and criticism. Sincerely, Jen

Ps my sincere and deepest apologies for those that thought I was already posting a new chapter, but never fear, creative inspirations are near! ;)


	8. Grief on the Horizon

Chapter 6

Part 19

Kaylee's POV

Kaylee was woken up brusquely the next day to the sound of Logan's voice cursing at her. Confused and slightly dazed from having been so rapidly awoken from her deep sleep, she took her time stretching out, feeling her muscles flex with new found energy.

"Hurry up Kay, ya take forever to get up. We were supposed to be downstairs 5 damn minutes ago!" Logan was scolding as he tore around the room gathering up his black uniform and roughly pulling it on.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Kaylee mocked, pulling on her own uniform that Logan had brought to her.

Logan threw her an annoyed look but had to take in a sharp intake of breath looking at Kaylee in her uniform. The black leather hung on her skin, showing off every curve and highlighting her athletic frame as he traced his eye hungrily over her. Kaylee, having smelt the change in pheromone levels turned around and flashed Logan a sultry grin, rolling her hips enticingly as she stalked him from across the room. She was still amazed that she could have this effect on the feral man who had literally traveled the world and seen millions of other women, but she planned on using it to her full advantage. Reaching up to place her arms around his head and tilt in to cover his body with her own, she leaned in to place a firm and hot kiss on his lips, gently sucking on his lower lip and running her tongue across his teeth. A pleased growl rumbled from Logan's throat as he leaned in to deepen the kiss, teasing Kaylee's tongue with his own. He started to pull down the zipper on Kaylee's suit, but Kaylee quickly slapped his hand away and moved out from his reach.

"Now we don't have time for that, after all we are a whole 5 minutes late, probably ten by now." And with a flash of her fangs she sauntered out of the room hearing Logan groan from behind her as he tried to get himself back together.

"You are going to kill me Kay..."Logan mumbled under his breath, quickly following her out the door.

Downstairs the team was already gathered, Scott was impatiently pacing back in forth, a deep set scowl lining his face. Gambit was standing by Rogue, a vague look of worry on his face as he pretended to listen to what his partner was telling him. Upon seeing Logan and Kaylee come down together his eyes blazed with unconcealed disapproval before putting back on his usual careless expression.

"Any longer and we would of had to send in the search and rescue team to make sure you hadn't gotten lost. Come on, we are going to have to speed it up to make it there on time, try not to make it a habit of screwing up missions." Scott barked out as he led the team out to the large SUVs parked in the drive way.

"I'll go get the bike, be right back." Logan said to Kaylee before giving Remy a triumphant smile. Remy returned the smile with one of his own, letting Logan know that all was not over yet.

"Don't worry about him," Ororo said trying to smooth over Scott's rough manner. "He'll get over it; Scott is always prickly about sticking to schedules."

"Thanks, I've noticed that about him. Logan must drive him crazy, drives me insane sometimes too for that matter." Kaylee said laughing, remembering the look of frustration on Scott's face.

"So what's going on between you two anyways? I hardly see you around without him by your side. It might be a little forthcoming of me to say this, but it looks like you guys are an item. I never thought I'd see Logan get so attached to someone. I think he has fallen in love with you girl" Ororo remarked, a look of mischief on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess you might say we are an item, for the moment. But I don't think he, uh, loves me as you put it. Sides, what is love anyways? I stopped trying to look for that when I realized it wasn't really reality, cept for those few lucky enough to find someone that was actually their better half." Kaylee replied, shifting around uncomfortably, as if trying to deny to herself what she did not want to admit.

Ororo smiled warmly back at Kaylee, a look of understanding on her face, "Love is something you have to figure out for yourself honey, but I think you already know it is real."

Scott started to beep the horn to get Ororo's attention and she climbed in the back of the big vehicle giving Kaylee a wave and a look that said they would be talking more about it later.

"Hey kiddo, you plan on getting on anytime soon? We got some Brotherhood butts to trash."

Kaylee climbed on and they raced after the rest of the team as excitement burned through her limbs. Finally, she thought, a chance to prove myself.

Part 20

The team came to a stop on the highway and pulled into a side dirt road to hide the vehicles. A little ways down the highway Exit 21 into the city's Eastern Border could be seen, but according to their source the vehicle that was not containing the mutant would exit there as a decoy. Getting out, the team quickly concealed themselves in their pairs at strategic spots down opposing sides of the highway, hiding themselves in the bushes as directed by Scott. They all had radio communicators attached to their ears, and were to report back frequently on their status. Logan and Kaylee were positioned closest to Exit 21, and they crouched low to the ground, both ferals keenly alert to all the sights, smells and sounds surrounding them. Kaylee focused in on her animal instincts and felt the heightened awareness take over her simple human instincts. Sniffing at the air she smelt the approaching smell of gasoline, but knew that the vehicle was nothing but a car passing by on its way into the city. She tried to locate the hiding areas of the Brotherhood members, but there were no other scents than the other team members around. Strange, she thought, I was expecting them to already be here. Logan's and her body heat kept the morning cold dew from filtering through their clothing and she was glad for his calming presence backing her up.

The radio in her ear crackled as Scott's voice came through, "Are you in position, they should be hitting in a minute or ."

Kaylee replied, "Yeah, all is good our way. Out."

"Ok, wait on my signal. Out."

Logan had already heard the exchange with his heightened hearing and gave her an encouraging thumbs up. The sound of approaching motors came from down the highway, and Kaylee turned her focus back to the tip of the hill where two military vehicles were speeding down towards them. Suddenly, bike engines roared and Kaylee watched as 3 bikes two with two riders and the last a lone rider gunned alongside the armoured vehicles. A woman with dark hair pulled out a pair of guns and started shooting through the windshield in an attempt to disarm the driver. Kaylee heard Scott shout out through the mic to attack, and the team surged into action. With his laser eyes Scott directed a powerful beam towards the rider, temporarily causing one of the bikes to swerve of the road in a screech of tires, the driver already starting to expertly get the bike back under control. Quicksilver jumped off the second bike and was already fighting with Scott before Kaylee could blink an eye. Jean had engaged in a fight with Domino, who was firing round after round at the red headed woman as Jean used her psychic powers to stop the bullets from harming her and the other members. The military vehicles had been forced to slow down and Bobby and Kitty were trying to disarm Toad as he tried to climb over the first vehicle.

Suddenly, a wave rippled through the ground as pieces of asphalt broke apart in an ear splitting rip. The Brotherhood and the X-men were thrown backwards onto the ground, all of them covering their ears from the stabbing sound that reasoned after the quake. Kaylee glanced at Logan beside her and saw that he had his eyes fixed on one of the Brotherhood members who had his fist planted in the ground. The shock wave finally broke, and Logan took off from her side, claws extending in a single smooth action as he ran towards the mutant causing the shock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gambit take off in the same direction, both mutants too intent on disarming the attacker that they did not care who they were working with.

A rumbling echoed from the trucks as they finally started up and took off down the road, fleeing the mutant fight with roaring engines. As predicted, one truck made to take Exit 21, but Kaylee was filled with the sense that something was terribly wrong. Using her animal eyesight she peered at the driver, catching a flash of brilliant yellow eyes, pupils narrowed into slits, which were eerily familiar and entirely inhuman. They were filled with intelligence, and as the truck started to go by, the driver winked knowingly at her. But before she could try to remember where she had seen the eyes, an immense energy wave reverberated from the exiting truck and with a sickening realization Kaylee understood that they had been duped. Magneto had known all along that the X-men would had found out about the Brotherhood's plan, and had used the Brotherhood to distract them long enough to get the commandeered vehicle out of their grasp. The weight of her knowledge hit her, and she dove into her feral instincts, rapidly transforming into the large grey wolf. She pulled all of energy out and took off after the truck, muscles straining to catch up. She rapidly gained speed and cut the distance between the truck and her, and with a powerful leap landed on the hood of the truck, transforming back into a human to hold on for dear life.

At the same time, Logan's instincts kicked in to full drive and he reeled around from his fight in time to see Kaylee landing on the truck, the only member of the team to have noticed they had been tricked. Fear for his partner blew through his mind and he yelled out to the rest of the team,

"Shit, we've been tricked! That truck exiting has the mutant in it, and Kaylee gone after it alone! Damn how could I be so blind, I'm going after her, I might have time to catch up." With that Logan ran to where they had hidden the vehicles and threw himself on his bike, gunning the motor and taking off after Kaylee. Jesus kid, he prayed, don't do anything stupid, I don't think I could live with loosing you.

Part 21

Kaylee gripped on the metal bar on the side of the big truck as the bitter wind wiped her face like the hand of an angry lover. Her fingers were starting to go numb and her mind was hazed over with fear as the truck continued to gain speed. She glanced at the front left mirror only to meet the gaze of Magneto's right hand; Mystique. A malicious smile played across the blue mutant's lip and she started to swerve the truck in an attempt to knock Kaylee to what would surely be an agonizing death, had she been any other person. Gritting her teeth with the effort, she pulled herself closer to the front, muscles straining as drops of sweat ran down her back. Oh you bitch, she cursed silently, when I get my teeth into your ugly skin you will regret the day you were born. Suddenly the truck made another violent swerve and Kaylee's right hand slipped, causing her to slam backwards into the truck and slide closer to the speeding asphalt. Stars exploded in her head as she desperately tried to get her footing back under control. Enough of this shit, she decided, I am done playing this game, time to see what you're really made of!

Instead of grabbing back on the bar, she started to swing her body back and forth, her powerful muscles straining to keep her body controlled. With enough momentum gained, Kaylee silently prayed that her plan would work, and shot herself feet first through the driver's window. A deafening crash echoed out as she came through the glass and rammed her feet straight into the astonished head of Mystique, steel toes colliding with bone. Yelling out in pain Mystique fell out of the driver's seat, temporarily giving Kaylee enough time to slam onto the brakes, driving the vehicles to an ear spiting halt, the truck screaming from the exertion. She look over to see Mystique's face covered in blood from her broken nose, a look of fury in her eyes.

"Aaaaaarrr! Ou abou o fish ou nema met me!" Mystique screeched through the blood. And with concerning speed she lunged at Kaylee, knocking them both out the driver's door. The fall to the ground was farther than other vehicles, and Kaylee landed with a slam of her body, bones jarring in her body and the asphalt scraping her skin, cutting through the leather uniform. She shook her head, using her healing factor to close up her scrapes and glanced around to see what had happened to Mystique. Getting up gingerly, she noticed the blue skinned woman lying motionless nearby, blood pooling slowly around her body. Approaching gradually, Kaylee listened intently for a heart beat and was relieved to find a faint pulse. She leaned down beside the unconcious woman and made sure that none of her injuries were life threatening. She did not like the woman in any way, but she did not want more blood staining her hands. Draging Mystique over, she laid her in the ditch where she would not get runned over. Maybe this will get you off your damn high horse, Kaylee thought.

She turned around and headed towards the truck, intent on using the radio to notify the responsable personal where they could get their truck, but was stopped suddenly as a large chunk of frozen snow was hurled into her face. She howled out in pain as the shard of ice pierced her skin like icicle needles and kneeled down, desperately trying to wipe off the snow. Blinded by the snow Kaylee was forced to rely on the wolf's intuition and in one fluid movement she roled under the truck, narrowly escaping the extended claws of Victor as he leap at her. The cold asphalt tore at her skin, but she gritted her teeth together and forced herself to make it out on the other side of the truck. That bastard is following me, she thought, and cursing she braced herself mentally for another attack.

Victor leap onto the truck and used his claws to climb over the side, smiling in anticipation of the struggle Kaylee would put up before he would break her. She was his perfect mate and he could not wait to possess her, feal her giving in to him. He let himself fall of the side, landing agily over Kaylee. Kaylee glanced up in time to see Victor large body land over her and try to plant his claws into her shoulder in an attempt to immobolize her, an eery feral grin playing accross his face. She pulled out from under him at the last second and jumped up in one fluid motion, adrenaline shooting through her veins. She fazed into the wolf, power surging through her limbs as she looked out the eyes of the big wolf, teeth bared in a heinous snarl of rage, gleaming in the sun. Her eyes flashed murder as the wolf instincts took over her human logic and she shook out her thick and soft grey fur. Scrunching her shoulder blades together, she crouched down in a defense position and started to stalk around Victor, all fear forgotten in the wolf's primal urges to hunt. The fur on her back bristled up, making her seem even larger and shined in the sun. She licked her chops, anticipating the taste of Creed's blood on her tongue, the taste of victory and power. Sniffing at the air she caught his apprehension and arousal, and growled a low warning, giving him one last change to backdown. Victor grinned, showing off his pointy fangs and motionned her to come get him. It seemed that the concept of possessing her was apparently more enticing than the edge of fear seaping off him.

"Come on pup, nothing like a roll in the snow to turn me on, I would bet you'd just love to feel me over you again." Victor challenged trying to hide his growing sense of concern. Kaylee had not positionned herself in the same manner as before, and a new found air of dominance eminated from her, commanding attention and fear.

Victor, the male animal inside him needing to assert himself, hurdled himself first at Kaylee, only to be grasped and flung high into the air by a surhumain force. Landing in a heap some meters away he got up and brushed himself gently off, all senses on alert to the new threat. Blocking his vision from his prey was a large and tall bald man, his head and arms decorated in tattoos, leather gloves covering his hands, several silver chains dangling from his neck and dirty torn jeans adorning his muscled thighs, a murderous look glinting in his ocean blue eyes.

Kaylee was frozen from shock, eyes watching in disbelief as Slim Jim tossed Victor effortlessly into the air, a roar of outrage reasoning from him. She watched as he flexed his hard muscles threateningly before he started to advance on Victor, all signs pointing to the reality that blood, and a lot of it, would be spilt. Too stunned to shout out a warning, she watched in mounting horror as Victor galloped on all fours to meet Jim head on, apparent enjoyment blazing in his steel grey eyes at the prospect of a new kill. Muscles met savageness in a gruesome dance of fangs and fists, growls and grunts echoing accross the deserted highway. Blood sprayed, staining the snow with vivid red, as Victor tore through Slim's flesh and Slim tried to pound Victor in a last attempt to save himself, realizing his mistake at dueling with the feral man.

Victor's victorious roar melted with Slim's cry of pain, finally breaking Kaylee from her stunned stupor of disbelief. She barely had time to register seeing Slim crumple in a defensless heap in the snow, blood pouring rapidly from a deep wound in his gut. She gathered her muscles and launched herself at Victor, planting her fangs solidly into his sides, crunching down with steel trap force as she felt bones break. Warm blood gushed between her fangs and dribbled down her throat, tainting her grey fur red, its satisfying taste fueling the animal on. Past reasoning she flung the large feral to the ground as if he weighed nothing more than a pillow, and reburried her fangs deep into his right shoulder blade with a swift jerk of her head,efficiently dislocating it. She knew she did not have much chance of killing Victor, but she wanted him in enough pain to wish he was dead. Victor attempted to punch her away with his left fist but Kaylee grabbed on to his wrist and with a satisfying twist broke it, crunching the bones with her jaw. Using the wrist as a way to immobilize Victor, she dragged him further from the view of future umcoming cars, chewing on the severed limb. Her tail waged at the thought of repaying him for hurting Jim and she clamped her jaws onto the soft flesh where shoulder met neck. Kaylee met Victor's pain filled eyes with her own which were blazing with animal hunger and a desire to kill.

Victor was finally starting to realize that he was loosing, and fast. His dominant personality screamed in denial, but logic told him that the animal Kayleee had let take over her would not be satisfied until every bone and tissue in his body had been mauled to pieces. Mortified at himself for having lost control of the situation, Victor tried with renewed vigor to dislodge himself from the death grip of Kaylee's fangs. He could feel himself slowly suffocating under the wolf weight, his oxygen blocked by the thick fur, now matted with his own blood. He gave one last shove, but he was too weak against the wolf's fury and felt himself starting to slip into darkness when the heavy blancket of suffocation was lifted and he felt the iron clamp on his neck release. He blinked a couple times, trying to focus through the haze of ache at what had caused Kaylee to release her prey. Seeing a form standing in front of his body, Victor realized that his savior was none other than Jimmy, his brother.

"Well Jimmy, thought you'd forgotten who I was..." Victor wheezed, waiting for his healing factor to kick in.

"I don't give a damn who you are, but I suggest you leave before I change my mind and finish you off myself!" Logan growled back, never taking his eyes off Kaylee.

"Right then, your funeral." With that he galloped gingerly away, healing factor already repairing the major damage.

Kaylee starred at Logan, meeting his calm and warm brown eyes with her own, a snarl of protest coming from her. The realization that Slim was lying on the ground still bleeding woke her from the feral fog of destruction and she trotted rapidly over to the large body lying in the snow. She could still hear a faint heartbeat, but it was becoming weaker fast and she whimpered out in sorrow, licking at Slim's face with her hot tongue. Slim's eyes flickered open and she phased back into a human, gently running her hand down his face.

"Hey there, thought you were a goner for sure." He said weakly as he took her warm blood stained hands in his own cold ones, "Heard bout what was going down here and wanted to warn you, guess it didn't work so great, hey? Well, at least I'll get to say adios one more time; sorry for the shit I put you through. Love you Kay, you know that."

With that the little light that had been in his eyes faded and his heartbeat gave one last thump before becoming forever quiet. Kaylee looked upon the one man that had been her only real family and let out a cry that sounded very similar to a howl.

The rest of the team pulled up in time to see Logan gently removing a sobbing and blood covered Kaylee from the lifeless body on the cold ground. A heavy sadness blancketed the team and they remained silent in the face of Kaylee's grief. Bobby rushed to help Logan load Kaylee into one of the trucks, and Logan turned around, looking at Scott, and said,

"I am takin her home Scott, bring the body to the mansion, we can't leave him here. You'll need to take the bike back to the mansion; Kaylee needs me with her now. Let's get the hell out of here guys, the MRD will have a field day with this one, and there's nothing more we can do." With that he climbed into the truck, craddling a sorrow laden Kaylee to him. The team picked up Jim's body and drove back to the mansion, a heavy blacket of bereavement weighing down on all their shoulders.

**Wow, heavy stuff I know, but I thought the story needed some drama. Needless to say, sorry bout the depressing end, but life can't be all happiness right? That would make the happiness meaningless...Anyways; it would be hugely appreciated if ya'll could let me know what you thought, thanks for reading! Reviews=mind blowing greatness! **


	9. deviantart

Greetings to everyone,

Once again I must disappoint you, as this is evidently not a new chapter, however I have started it. But alas, homework and work are just no match for me, so if you were looking forward to more story (which I rather hope you were) don't worry too much, there is one on the way…eventually. In any case, I just wanted to put out there that I now have a deviantart account! Hooray, now you guys can see my drawings and paintings and what nots if you want. I will be adding a drawing of Logan sometime soon, I just have to find a scanner (or I should say find time to use the scanner) and there is one of Victor Creed there as well. It looks better in real life, but it isn't too bad on the computer either I guess. Acount is under Jenrocks4ever, and the link is jenrocks4ever(dot)deviantart(dot)com. Well then, looking for feedback on the artsy stuff to if you would care to take a look, thanks a million, you guys are brilliant!

Until we meet again,

Your rather busy and tired amateur,

Jen :)


End file.
